The Ultimate Pranksters
by BigTimeHiddlestoner
Summary: When Loki and Tony team up to prank the Avengers and S. H. I. E. L. D., nobody knows who will be the next target. What madness will ensue when Tony and the Trickster band together to cause mischief? Not slash, possible OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**This was actually really hard for me to write, and unfortunately, there aren't any pranks in this chapter. I need prank ideas, otherwise this story cannot continue. This is just an intro. Pranks start next chapter. Enjoy if you can. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

Chapter One

Tony's P. o. V:

I am in the lab when JARVIS' voice breaks through the otherwise silent Tower. "Master Stark, Director Fury is here to see the Avengers," the AI informs me. I sigh.

"What the hell does that old one-eyed killjoy want now?" I grumble.

"I do not know sir, but I suggest you hurry. He does not seem happy."

"Yeah, what else is new?" Despite my words, I do stand up and exit the lab. I have no desire to have the Director's wrath aimed at me.

When I make my way into the gathering area, everyone turns and glares at me. "Nice of you to finally come," Steve says, glaring at me. Fury shoots me a look, but doesn't make a comment. When I am finally seated, after grabbing a scotch, of course, the Director begins to talk.

"I am unsure if you are aware of this, but recently, S. H. I. E. L. D. has been enduring someone's idea of fun. Do any of you here know who has been pulling these childish pranks against us?" Fury asks, glaring at me. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Why is everyone looking at me? I didn't do anything! I swear on my arc reactor that I had nothing to do with the happenings at S. H. I. E. L. D.!" Everybody continues to glare at me, unconvinced. Finally, Thor speaks up.

"It may be my brother. He is notorious back in Asgard for his pranks," Thor offers. Everyone considers the notion, some nodding. Fury doesn't look any less angry though.

"Damn it! I wanted to punish someone!" Fury swears angrily. "Nobody can change all of the S. H. I. E. L. D. emblems to those of Hydra and get away with it!" I snicker, not bothering to disguise the sound.

"You're seriously this bent up over some graffiti?" Fury growls, literally growls, and storms out of the Tower. I turn to the rest of the Avengers once he's gone. "Well, that went well," I remark. Steve stands up angrily.

"Defacing someone's property, especially with an enemy's emblem is a serious issue!" I snort.

"Keep telling yourself that, Captain Virginity. While you're out stopping vandals, I'll be out saving the city from a real danger." With that, I turn on my heel and head back down to the lab. When I open the door to my lab, I find that I am not alone. Loki is sitting on one of the lab tables, idly examining my prototype for a new suit. I glare at him angrily. "Was it you that changed S. H. I. E. L. D's emblems?" I demand. Loki nods.

"Indeed, it was. I am sorry that you took the blame for that. Then again, it's not my fault that you made a reputation for yourself as a prankster. It was only logical for the rest of your team to assume that it was you that was pranking S. H. I. E. L. D. ," Loki concludes.

"Shut it, Mr. Spock. I don't wanna hear about it."

"Who is this Mr. Spock you speak of? I have not hear of him before." I wave him away.

"Just, never mind. The point is, you about got Fury's anger pinned on me. I wouldn't mind so much if I actually did it, but I didn't!" I stop talking, realizing that I am rambling. Loki extends his hand to me.

"What if you were involved next time?" I consider his outstretched hand.

"You mean to say that we would be partners in pranks?" Loki nods.

"Essentially, yes. Do you, or do you not wish to become my pranking partner?" I quickly think the deal over, then extend my hand and place it in his.

"You have a deal." Both Loki and I clasp hands and shake on it, sealing the deal.

"Now, what should we do first?" I consider the question carefully, before coming up with an answer. I'm not considered a genius for nothing!

"I say that we get the rest of the Avengers back for their false assumptions. S. H. I. E. L. D. was recently pranked, so we should give them some time to cool down," I reason. Loki nods.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking that we should come up with something that we can do to all of the team members, barring myself, of course. Is your magic available for the occasion?" Loki smirks.

"Of course! You didn't think that I went around hand painting the Hydra emblem over the S. H. I. E. L. D. emblems, now did you?" I shrug.

"Guess I never really thought of that. Would you be willing to use your magic on the rest of the Avengers?" Loki rolls his eyes. "Right, stupid question. Now, do you have any ideas?" Loki ponders my question for a few minutes.

"We should probably start small, and then slowly work our way up to bigger and more drastic pranks. That being said, we need ideas." We both sit in silence for a little while, before a brilliant idea comes to my mind.

"JARVIS, do a search for pranks on a group of people. Filter through and find the best ones. Then, I want you to report them to me. Do not tell anyone else what you are doing or what we are planning."

"Yes, sir. Beginning my search now." I sit back in my chair and relax. Loki continues to sit on the table, legs crossed, eyes closed. I imitate him, waiting for the perfect prank to cross my mind. Unfortunately, none of the pranks are good enough. Finally, JARVIS speaks again. He lists off several pranks, waiting for either Loki or I to approve or deny it. At last, both Loki and I agree on one. An evil smirk crosses my face. This is gonna be good.

**Please review with ideas! I need them to continue. No ideas=no update. :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enormous thanks to everyone that reviewed, especially to those of you who left suggestions! I'll put your names in the author's note next update, but I'm low on time, and I want to get this update out! So sorry about that. Anyways, time for the pranks! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Nix, Nada, Nothin. **

Chapter Two:

Loki's P. o. V:

Tony's AI lists off several different pranks. Both Tony and I listen, waiting for the perfect one to pull on the rest of the Avengers. Finally, a good suggestion is thrown into consideration. I turn to Tony. "This could work," I smirk. "This could work very well."

"Are you going to use your magic, or are we doing this the old fashioned way?"

"Depends. Who's going to take on Natasha?" Tony's shoulders slump.

"Aww, hell, I forgot about her. Both her and Clint will have to be done with magic, otherwise we'll both be missing something that we may wish to use in the future." I wrinkle my nose in disgust at his comment, which Tony doesn't fail to notice. "Oh, come on! You got it on with a fricken horse, but I can't take a few woman up to my bedroom? Hypocrite," Tony sniffs. I roll my eyes.

"Love life aside, what do you say we get started? If we are going to do it the old fashioned way, sans Clint and Natasha, we're going to need supplies."

"Can't you just magic them up?" Tony gripes. "I have more important things to be doing than wasting my time shopping." I glare at him.

"We have time to kill. Now, let's go." Tony opens his mouth to protest, but I clamp my arm on his wrist and quickly teleport to the nearest store. Tony and I quickly make our way to the appropriate section, then begin choosing our products. At last, satisfied with the chosen goods, we bring them to the front and check out. With my help, Tony and I both end up back in the lab.

"JARVIS, fog the windows. I don't want anyone bothering us."

"As you wish, sir." Immediately, the windows cloud until they are opaque." This finished, both Tony and I spread our goods out on the table. There are five boxes, one for each of the Avengers. I take my two, and Tony takes the other three. After carefully reading through the directions, a smirk spreads over my face.

"Hey, Tony, change of plans. Instead of applying this stuff while they're sleeping, why don't we let them apply it themselves?" Tony ponders the idea.

"By putting it in their shampoo?" I grin.

"You read my mind." Tony and I set to work, popping into each of the Avengers' bathrooms. We take turns pouring the concoction into the bottles, and then mixing the substance up so that it cannot be easily detected. Finally, we finish our job. Tony returns to his lab, and I go to the room that Tony set aside for me when I come. I'll have to talk to him about getting me a more permanent room, since it appears that I'll be around quite often now. I lay down on the bed and click on the television, scanning the channels for something interesting to watch. When I find that there is nothing on, I sigh, turn off the TV, then go downstairs. I can hear the showers running on the separate floors. Tony is sitting in the movie area, trying to select a movie. When I enter the room, he turns, his eyes meeting my own. A mischievous glint sparkles in the depths of his chocolate colored eyes. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing. I simply suggested that the rest of my teammates take a quick shower before dinner, and then I told them that we could have a movie night. They are under strict instructions to show up in their pajamas without doing anything to fancy themselves up. I had JARVIS cloud all of the mirrors to discourage the wandering eyes."

"Excellent! That way, they'll all find out at the same time!" With that, I head into the kitchen and begin making dinner.

The rest of the Avengers all file into the kitchen slowly, wearing their pajamas as Tony requested. I can see several concealed weapons in both Natasha and Clint's pajamas, which I magic away. "No weapons at the dinner table," I scold. Both assassins shoot me a death glare, but they both sit down at the table. I try not to snicker as I take in everyone's appearance change. Natasha's hair is now a bright purple. Clint's is a fiery orange, Thor's is bright blue, Bruce's is a snowy white, and Steve's is a neon green. None of the Avengers have caught onto the prank yet. I can see Tony beside me, sides heaving with silent chuckles. I shoot him a look, warning him not to give the game away before its time. I begin handing out plates and setting the food on the table. Tonight, I made burgers and fries, with salads and fresh strawberries as a side. "The fries do not yet have salt on them, so feel free to prepare them the way you like them," I call out. I take my seat at the table and begin to load my plate up with food. All of the Avengers do the same. Clint reaches for the salt shaker, and I hold back a snicker as he proceeds to dump a liberal amount of the powder on the fries. Steve takes the sugar bowl and scoops some onto his strawberries. I meet eyes with Tony and quickly glance at the salt and sugar while mouthing 'no'. Tony's eyes light up in recognition as he realizes what I did.

"Can someone pass me a tea bag?" Bruce asks, extending his mug. I oblige, handing him a bag that contains anything but tea. He accepts it gratefully and places it into the warm water. I begin eating my dinner, waiting for the Avengers to tart noticing my pranks.

Clint is the first to realize that his food isn't what it appears. "Why are these fries so sweet?!" he demands.

"They're a special kind of sweet potato. Do you like them?" I lie smoothly. Clint shrugs, but continues to eat his meal. Suddenly, the sound of coughing and spitting breaks the silence. Steve is reaching desperately for a glass of water.

"What's wrong?" Tony asks.

"Strawberries-SALTY!" Steve manages to choke out. I chuckle as he takes a drink, lifting the glass to his face. I previously glued pictures of pig snouts to the bottom of everyone's cups. Steve's glass is short, giving him the appearance of having a pig snout. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Tony bursts out laughing, attracting the attention of everyone at the table. By now, Steve has put down his cup. Everyone assumes that Tony was just being Tony, so they go back to eating their meals. Nobody touches the salt or sugar again.

Bruce raises his cup to his mouth, revealing the pig nose. However, the pig nose isn't what has me laughing. Bruce's reaction to the gravy inside his cup is hilarious. He spits the thick brown liquid out, patting at his tongue with a napkin. "Who put gravy in my tea?!" he demands.

"Nobody put gravy in your tea," I smirk. "Your tea was gravy!" I can see Bruce's hands trembling, and his watch begins to chime rapidly. As soon as Bruce begins to turn green, I teleport out, leaving the Avengers to deal with the Hulk.

**Hope it lived up to expectations! Feel free to leave more ideas, as I always need them! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Serialkiller13: Yes. Yes it was ;) thanks for the review!**

**avengerscrazygal: Thanks for the review!**

**TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion: Ehehe, I'm evil. Glad you liked it though. Thanks for the review!**

**Terra3434: Yay, glad you like it! Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

Chapter Three

Loki's P. o. V:

After the whole fiasco with the Hulk and hair coloring blows over, both Tony and I lay low for a few days, not attempting to pull anything against the Avengers. However, once a few days have passed, both Tony and I set to work again, looking up good pranks to pull on the rest of the team. At last, I settle on an idea that I like. Tony is sitting at the computer next to me, still searching. I clear my throat to get his attention. "I think we should have themed pranks today."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we should focus on a certain area for our pranks. Today, I was thinking hygiene." Tony mulls the suggestion over for a few seconds, before an evil smile worthy of myself covers his face.

"What did you have in mind?" I quickly explain my ideas, and Tony chips in with a few of his own. At last, we settle on the pranks that we want to pull, and begin to put them into motion. I start in Clint's room, beginning by heading to the bathroom. His toothbrush and toothpaste are sitting out in the open, making my job even easier. I pull the box of salt out of my pocket, wet the toothbrush, and then shake it until it is somewhat dry. That done, I reach into the box and get a pinch of salt. With the care of a baker, I sprinkle the salt over the bristles, making sure that a good number of the crystals stick. When I am satisfied with my work, I replace the toothbrush in its cup and reach for the toothpaste. With the help of magic, I split the side of the tube open and carefully scoop the toothpaste out. I set it on the lid of the cream cheese container that has just exited my pocket. Using another spoon, I scoop the cream cheese into the toothpaste tube. When the same amount is in the tube as before, I use magic to seal it. When everything is back in its place, I turn towards the shower.

Clint's shampoo is a creamy off-white substance, a perfect match for my plan. I use my magic to make the mayo take the place of the shampoo, and vice versa. That finished, I turn to find the mouthwash. Tony gave me a large supply of Ambesol, which I am told is used as a numbing agent. I unscrew the cap of the mouthwash and dump a liberal amount of the liquid into the mouthwash. Once satisfied that I have put enough in, I seal the cap and replace the Ambesol in my pocket. A quick survey around the room reveals that there isn't really anything else that I can alter. Satisfied with my efforts, I exit the room, heading to Natasha's room to do the same thing. Tony is taking care of Steve, Bruce, and Thor. I pull the same pranks in Natasha's room, with the addition of putting flour in her hair dryer. When the excess white powder is stripped from the outside of the machinery, I go down to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Tony is sitting at the table already, looking pleased with himself. "Did you do it?" he wonders. I nod, standing up and putting the "food" items away.

"Just a heads up, don't eat the mayo or the cream cheese. Both will give you an unpleasant surprise." Tony snickers.

"I can't wait to see their reactions when they realize that their hygiene items aren't as they appear to be." I allow myself a grin, going over to the table and picking up my cup of coffee.

"Believe me, they'll find it sooner or later." Tony nods. As if to affirm the statement, Clint walks into the kitchen, still in his training gear. Natasha walks in after him. A glance at the clock informs me that it is shortly after eight in the morning. Both assassins make their way to the fridge. Natasha has a glass of juice, but Clint reaches for the cream cheese container and bagels. Without paying much attention to what he is doing, he coats the bagel with the substance. Once finished, he brings his plate to the table and sits down. Clint picks up a bagel and takes an enormous bite out of it. He chews slowly, eyes becoming wide when the flavor hits his tongue. A gag forces him to run to the trash and spit out the concoction. Tony and I laugh as he rinses his mouth out with water. Foamy bubbles drip from his lips, giving him the appearance of a rabid dog. Clint sucks in mouthfuls of water, only making the bubbles worse. Natasha glares at Tony and I, completely unamused. She grabs her glass of juice and storms upstairs to her room, no doubt to shower. Tony and I glance at each other.

"Get ready for some yelling." We both sit at the table and wait for the telltale shouts. Clint is still trying to rinse his mouth out. At last, he succeeds, storming out of the kitchen and up to his room. Pretty much as soon as he exits the kitchen, I hear Natasha's shower turn on. Clint's starts up a few minutes later. All across the Tower, I can hear the Avengers waking up and getting ready to shower. An evil smirk spreads over my face as we sit back and wait. JARVIS' voice breaks through the air.

"All of the Avengers have now entered their respective showers," the AI informs us.

Sure enough, about fifteen minutes later, we are greeted with out first yell. It is Natasha's voice, screaming in anger as she discovers the mayo that has taken the place of her shampoo. The shout spreads like wildfire through the rest of the Avengers, until they are all cursing Tony and I. I pay them no mind, laughing at the sounds. Slowly, the cursing silences, until only the sound of showers running can be heard.

One by one, the showers turn off, and the Avengers exit their showers. Natasha is no doubt reaching for her hair dryer, unsuspecting of what lies inside. I hear the machinery turn on, and the sound of Russian curses flies down the stairs. I smirk as the mayhem continues. Sure enough, Thor is the next victim to discover the pranks.

Thor's voice booms throughout the entire Tower, proclaiming his anger. "What fiend has done this?! Who dares to put salt on the mighty Thor's toothbrush and changes his toothpaste into a breakfast food?!" I can hear the other Avengers sputtering as they discover the trick. Of course, it's only logical for them to reach for the mouthwash next to clear the taste from their mouths. There is no yelling, so I assume that my prank has been successfully put into effect.

"In three...two...one," I count. A giant rumble starts heading for the stairs, the enraged Avengers seeking revenge. Within ten seconds, Natasha has entered at the room. Her normally fierce expression is dulled by the line of drool dripping down her face. I snicker, and her face goes red. The other Avengers have appeared in the kitchen, all in similar states.

"Oo orons! Wha di oo do?!" Natasha demands. I smirk, then look at Tony. One look at Natasha's face tells me that it is time for me to disappear. Tony's mouth opens in protest.

"Don't you-!" I do not hear the rest, as I am already gone, leaving Tony to deal with a ticked off Natasha.

**Sorry for the late update! Hope this make up for it. Reviews and suggestions are welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion: Heh, if you thought that was bad... It's gonna get WAAAAY worse! :) Thanks for the review! :)**

**Terra3434: Old can be very useful! Glad you're enjoying the chapters :D Thanks for the review!**

**Serialkiller13: I've had it done to me before, and it is NOT fun. It's funny, but not fun. Thanks for the review!**

**Avengerscrazygal: This chapter is for you :) Thanks for the review!l**

**Pranks in this chapter are credited to Avengerscrazygal. Hope I did them justice!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Chapter Four

Loki's P. o. V:

I reappear later in Tony's bedroom, feeling slightly guilty for disappearing. He is laying on the bed, a rare steak pressed against his eye. His lip is split, and there are several bruises all over his face. "Go away!" Tony grumbles when he realizes that I'm in his room. "You've done enough. Leave me to die in peace." I roll my eyes at Tony's typical dramatics. Before he can protest, I place my hand on his leg and let my magic flow through him. The bruises disappear as if a wet cloth wiped them away. His lip knits back together, and the ring around his eye disappears. When the magic has stopped flowing through his fingertips, Tony sits up and sighs with relief. "Thank you." I nod.

"Disappearing was cruel, even by my standards. For that, I am sorry. How long do you think we should wait before we strike again?" Tony's considers my question.

"Ya know, with your magic, I say that we strike immediately. You can heal anything that they throw at us, correct?" I nod.

"As long as she doesn't completely kill us both, then yes." Tony looks satisfied.

"Then I say that we get started immediately!" An evil grin spreads over my face as different scenarios flash through my head.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Since the rest of the Avengers are doing something on the training floors, Tony and I sneak into their rooms and lay our trap. It is a relatively simple, if messy, prank. When that is set, we head down into the kitchen. The bottles of Diet Coke catch my eye in the refrigerator. I shoot Tony a sideways look. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tony reaches into his packet and pulls out a roll of candy.

"You bet I am!" I take the candies from his palm and carefully open the carbonated beverage. When I am sure that it is not going to fizz over, I take a small piece of napkin and stretch it tight over the bottle's opening. When it is secured with magic, I place the Mentos on top and reseal the container. When the bottle is opened again, the napkin will tear, and the candy will plunge into the pop, causing a geyser to explode in the victim's face. When all of the bottles have been treated, Tony and I head to his lab. Tony loads photoshop while I scope out some of the more embarrassing photos of the Avengers. When I have the perfect pictures, we set to work editing them.

I found a photo of Steve with his tongue hanging out, and Tony and I set to work editing it, sticking his tongue seemingly into several different vile substances. Tony looks thoughtful as we photoshop Steve next to a pile of canine droppings. "This reminds me of a video that went viral a couple years ago," Tony remarks. I shoot him a questioning look.

"What is this video?"

"Oh, I wouldn't watch it if I were you. It isn't for the faint-hearted." I scoff.

"Please. I have seen things that would make your mortal toes curl."

"Well, if you insist," Tony smirks, loading up a website full of videos.

"Which video is it?" Tony points his finger at the screen, and I click on the indicated video. "Two Women, One Cup? What's so bad about that?" A gag rises in my throat as I see the imagery on the screen. "Turn it off! Turn it off! My eyes! They burn! Please!" Tony closes the window, smirking the entire while.

"Still feeling tough, Reindeer Games?" I shake my head, bile in my throat.

"You tricked me! You knew that I would want to watch it!" Tony nods, looking slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry. It was payback for disappearing all those times." I nod.

"I suppose that's only fair. Never again though. Do we have a deal?" Tony extends his hand, and we shake on it.

"Deal." With that, we continue editing the photos.

When we finally finish, a few hours later, the rest of the Avengers have exited the Tower in search of food. Tony and I strike again, going into each room and duct taping everything to the ceiling. It would be easier to use magic, but Tony wants to pull an old fashioned prank. At last, when that's finished, Tony allows me to use my magic to post the pictures that we Photoshopped earlier around the Tower. There is Steve in various awkward poses, Natasha in a stripper's outfit, Clint missing a bullseye, Thor taking a huge bite of Bruce's head, and the Hulk clinging to a stuffed animal. When we are satisfied with our efforts, we head to the kitchen to get some food. There is a bottle of Diet Coke missing from the refrigerator. I shoot Tony a look. Sure enough, about a minute later, angry Russian curses come floating down the stairs. "Who made my pop explode, and why is my bed full of raw eggs?!" Natasha's voice screeches angrily.

"I'm surprised that she didn't freak out over her room being taped to the ceiling," I remark dryly. Tony shrugs.

"Guess that was the least of her worries. I'm sure she's been through worse." Natasha's door slams, followed by the sound of angry footsteps heading our way. Just as abruptly as they began, they stop. "It seems that she has found one of our pictures."

"Or several. She's been quiet for quite a long time." The sound of ripping paper follows my statement. "It's unfortunate that those couldn't have lasted longer. They did brighten up the view a bit." I can hear the other Avengers slamming their doors and getting ready to confront us about their rooms. However, every set of footsteps stops as the owner of the feet discovers their edited pictures. Soon, the sound of tearing paper emanates through the Tower. "Pity, pity. I was enjoying myself. Hopefully your team isn't too partial to their uniforms. Although, I must say, if they all react as cooly as they are now, this will not be much fun for much longer."

"Just mess with their uniforms. I know that riles me up!" My eyes glitter at the suggestion.

"As soon as they go to sleep, their uniforms are going to go through some dramatic changes."

**In case you haven't seen the video mentioned, I warn you, DO NOT WATCH IT. You will be scarred for life.**

**Other than that, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion_****: Glad you liked it! :D**

**_Skydancer2ooo_****: That's highly unfortunate! I'm glad you enjoyed the pranks, and I'll have to look into that! :)**

**_Serialkiller13_****: Just saying, you will be scarred for life. It's a little bit difficult to find, so I suppose that's a good thing. Glad you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**_Moonfang123_****: Yay, just what I like to hear!**

**_Terra3434_****: I shall! Thank you!**

**_Avengerscrazygal_****: Good! I was worried that I would disappoint you. I wouldn't recommend looking it up... Ooh, me likey! :D I'll have to do that.**

**_Kaisha Shiori_****: Dear God, I'm not even going to try and find that one! :o I'm already scarred enough as it is. Anyways, glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**_Avamys_****: Mission accomplished! :D Thank you!**

**_Bobblestheninja_****: Heh, of course! :D I'm always looking for new recruits ;) Thanks for the review!**

**_RainbowNat_****: Thanks for the review!**

**So sorry for taking so long to update! I was in Phoenix for the biology competition, and I was super busy. Next update may take a while as well, due to the fact that I'm incredibly busy right now. Sorry :/**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Chapter Five

Loki's P. o. V:

When Tony and I are sure that the Avengers are all asleep, we strike. Tony grips my arm as I teleport both of us into our first victim's room. Thanks to the sleeping pills added to all of the Avengers drinks, we are sure that we will not be caught while pulling off our pranks.

The first room I teleport Tony and I into is Bruce's. I sneak over to his closet and remove the stretchy purple shorts. Curious, I stretch them as far as my arms can go. The material stretches with me, not tearing or straining. "How do they not tear?" I whisper.

"Special fabric that we developed. Bruce was tired of always having to replace his replace his clothing." I nod, then set to work, altering the fabric's appearance. The shorts become a pair of spiderweb stockings. Their color turns from the dark purple into a neon green. I stretch the new clothing item, testing for elasticity. When I am satisfied that it will stretch as before, I set it down on the bed and begin making the top. When the green sparks of magic stop flowing, I am left holding a skimpy tube top that is mostly see through. It is also neon green. Tony studies it appreciatively. "Where did you get the idea for this?" I summon a magazine from under Tony's bed into my hand. Tony has the decency to blush. "What were you doing in my room anyways?" Tony demands, trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught with a porno under his bed.

"I figured you'd have something like this, and I needed some ideas. Why do you have a magazine, anyways? Isn't all of this digital now?" Tony shrugs.

"Mostly, yes. I got tired of Fury telling me to stop looking up dirty things online, so I went back to the old school ways. There's no way Fury is going to find out about that!" Tony proclaims, looking defensive. I wave him off.

"Relax. I'm just giving you a hard time. Is this satisfactory for Bruce, or should I add to the ensemble?" Tony studies the outfit I have in my hands. After some debate, he answers.

"You should add bunny ears and a bunny tail." I grin, then wave my hand, making my magic add the desired items. When they have appeared, Tony looks satisfied. "How will we get him wear this willingly?"

"I already have that covered. I'm going to cast a glamour on it when I am finished altering it so that it looks just like the old shorts. When he puts them on, all of the additional items will also be put on. None of the Avengers will be able to see that their costumes have been altered until I let them." Tony nods, looking at me with grudging respect.

"I gotta hand it to you, Reindeer Games. You really cover all of the bases." I smirk.

"Of course I do. I'm a God." With that, we link arms and teleport into my adopted brother's room. I go to his closet and remove his armor. Tony's eyes glint with mischief as I pull it out. "Do you have an idea?" Tony nods.

"Turn the cape into curtains." I shoot him a confused look.

"Curtains? Is this some Midgardian joke that I do not yet understand?" Tony shakes his head impatiently.

"It's an inside joke. Thor will understand," Tony says impatiently. I sigh and wave my hand, allowing my magic to do the dirty work. When I have added the glamour, Tony and I teleport into Natasha's room. Her catsuit is in her closet, and I quickly set to work, adding colorful images of ponies to the black leather. "Don't forget Fluttershy!" I shoot Tony a death glare.

"Really? You're a brony too?" Tony nods, looking defensive.

"I have to have some sort of a hobby, don't I?" I roll my eyes and have Tony describe his favorite pony to me. When we are both satisfied, and the glamour has been cast, we head into Clint's room. His best and pants are hanging in his closet as well. With the help of my magic, Clint's clothes soon appear to be made entirely out if neon pink feather boas. Tony gives me a high five. "We'll have to start calling him flamingo instead of Hawkeye now!" Tony guffaws. I smirk.

"Indeed." With that, we both teleport into Steve's room. "I do believe we saved the best for last," I grin, immediately locating Steve's uniform. I know what the showgirl's outfits looked like during Steve's "Man With a Plan" campaign, and I intend to dress Steve in the outfit that so many of the soldiers liked.

When the transformation is complete, and the glamour is cast, I teleport Tony back to his room, and then teleport back to mine. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, exhausted after all of the magic.

I am awoken to JARVIS telling the Avengers to assemble. Apparently, Doom decided to test his latest prototype of Doom Bots on downtown New York. I can hear all of the Avengers scrambling out of bed, donning their uniforms. Ten minutes later, the Tower is quiet. I switch on the television and flip to the news channel. They are covering the attack downtown. Suddenly, the camera pans towards the sky. I can see Tony flying into the scene in his suit. The rest of the Avengers are close behind. Bruce is riding on the back of Steve's motorcycle. I giggle when I see their costumes. Steve is proudly wearing a skimpy showgirl outfit. Bruce Hulks out, and his costume stretches with him. The ears grow until they are proportionate. Finally, the Hulk stands still, displaying his very skimpy outfit. Clint is easy to spot in top of the buildings, wearing his feathery, pink getup. It is hard to take Natasha seriously when she is covered with pictures of different ponies. I see Thor standing proudly, curtains billowing in the wind. When I am sure that all of the altered costumes are perfect, I wave my hand, effectively removing the glamours. All of the Avengers freeze, glancing down at their new uniforms. However, they can dwell on their wardrobe change for long, as the bots continue to swarm them. Natasha is the first to move, kicking a robot into a wall with such fury and force that it explodes on impact. I can see that the rest of the Avengers are similarly angered. Together, they manage to destroy the remaining bots quickly. As soon as they are sure that the city is safe once again, they disband, racing towards the Tower while avoiding paparazzi. I make myself invisible and wait for them to come.

The door slams open, probably getting stuck in the wall. Natasha storms through, flying up to her room to change. The rest of the Avengers follow her lead, except for Tony. He casually strolls in and allows his machines to take off his suit a piece at a time. I smirk as I realize that he has no idea that I altered his suit as well. I make myself visible, and Tony races over and slaps me on the back. "Did you see their faces when they saw their uniforms? That was priceless!" Tony walks over to the TV and turns it on. The headline reads 'Wardrobe Upgrade for the Avengers?' There are pictures of all of the Avengers in their new outfits. Tony scans them appreciatively, stiffening when he comes to his picture. "Why is my suit green and gold?" Tony demands, teeth clenched. I raise my hands in defense.

"It was for your own good! Now they only suspect me." Tony lowers his raised hand.

"Well, um, thanks, I guess." I roll my eyes.

"You'd think I'd never been nice before!" I exclaim, exasperated. Suddenly, the sound of pounding feet fills the Tower. "That's my cue to disappear for a while. Be sure to think up some new pranks. Toodles!" I grin, disappearing. Hopefully when I return, Tony is still in one piece.

**Reviews are always welcome! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Serialkiller13_****: Heh, I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review! :)**

**_Avengerscrazygal_****: Hey, that fits in perfectly with other requests, so here ya go! :D Hope I did you justice! Thanks for the extra prank ideas and the review :D**

**_Kaisha Shiori_****: Sorry, I've been busy v.v Glad you stuck with me though! :D Glad you like them! :) And yes, Tony should have expected it. Thanks for the review!**

**_Terra3434_****: Thanks, I'm glad you did! :) I'll try to keep updating as quickly as possible! Thanks for the review :D **

**_123petmaster_****: Glad you thought so! :) Thanks for the review!**

**_MissPadawan_****: True dat! :3 Thanks for the review!**

**_Bobblestheninja_****: Why, thank you. I do try. Thanks for the review! :)**

**Hope this update was speedy enough! :D Thanks to everyone that reviewed. You guys are freaking amazing! Hugs for all of you :)**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* no...**

Chapter Six

Loki's P. o. V:

I return to the Tower about three days after the whole uniform incident. Tony is in his lab, returning his suit to the previous appearance. He doesn't even glance up when I appear. "Any new ideas?" I ask. He motions to the computer. A news article is open. The headline proclaims "Johnny Depp attacked by a mob of fangirls." I smirk. "So, you're saying that we should sic some fangirls on the rest of the Avengers?" Tony nods.

"You said it, not me." I head over to the computer and begin typing of an announcement. When I am finished, I read what I have written to Tony.

"'Fan meet-and-greet outside of Stark Tower at 1:00 today. All fans are welcome. No RSVP necessary.'" Tony nods approvingly.

"Now, all we have to do is get all of the Avengers to exit the Tower at 1:00," Tony muses.

"I think you're missing an important part of this plan," I prompt Tony.

"Which is what?"

"How are we going to distribute the message?" Tony turns to the keyboard and begins typing rapidly. After about a minute and a half, he turns around and grins at me.

"Any teenage girl or boy that has a cell phone will be getting a new message soon." I grin.

"Excellent."

Avengerscrazygal's P. o. V:

My phone chirps, alerting me that I have a new text. I unlock my phone and quickly read through the new message. An evil grin forms on my face. Stark Tower is less than a half mile from where I live. I hope the Avengers don't mind if I bring company.

Loki's P. o. V:

I glance at the clock. It is already 12:30. "JARVIS, please pull up the outside surveillance," Tony commands. JARVIS pulls up the live video stream onto Tony's computer monitor. I look over his shoulder at the footage. Already, a least a thousand fans are lined up outside the building, and more are streaming in. "JARVIS, when all of the Avengers have exited the building, I want you to put the Tower under lockdown until 5:00. Do not exit lockdown mode before then, even if someone forces me to ask you, okay?"

"Affirmative, sir." Tony goes back to fixing his suit. I watch him as he works, fascinated by how comfortable he is with the machinery. Time flies, and before I know it, it is time to make the Avengers exit the Tower. I tap Tony's shoulder, breaking him out of his work bubble. He glances at his watch, then activates the intercom.

"Team bonding time, right now. We're getting shawarma for lunch, and we are leaving in five minutes. Everybody be ready to go by then." I can hear a shuffling beginning above us, signaling that the Avengers have gotten the message. Tony and I head up to the kitchen, and wait for the other Avengers to show up. Sure enough, just before the clock chimes one, all of the Avengers are gathered. Tony opens the back door, and we head out around towards the front of the building. As soon as everyone is out and the door is shut, the Tower goes into complete lockdown. I make an image of myself tell the mob where we are. There are a bunch of loud squeals, so I know that my message has been received. Sure enough, seconds later, a herd of fangirls comes stampeding around both sides of the building, preventing the Avengers from finding an escape. They rush Thor, Clint, Steve, and Bruce, but very few people dare approach Natasha. Maybe it has to do with the fact that both of her guns are in her hands. Then, I hear another scream.

"Look, there he is! Fangirls, charge!" A red headed girl leads the hoard of screaming fangirls in Tony and I's direction. I shoot Tony a panicked look.

"We didn't plan for this!" I manage to yell, before we are pinned by a mass of fangirls. They climb on Tony, pinning his arms and legs. One girl kisses his on the lips and faints. Tony looks completely stunned. However, I do not have much time to observe before I am completely surrounded by fangirls as well. The red head that led the charge walks into the space between Tony and I. Her eyes amplified by her large glasses, and are almost the same shade of emerald as mine. They glint with a mischievous light. Her nose is covered with freckles, and I realize that she can't be more than eleven. She is wearing a black Avengers tee shirt, jeans, and converses. I can see several Pixie Stix hanging out of her pocket. She practically hums with energy.

"Tony, you're my favorite," she proclaims, fighting through the throng of girls to give him a tight hug. She turns to face Natasha, who is watching the events unfold with a smirk on her face. "You're pretty badass too. I like you." I chuckle, before scanning around. All of the Avengers, sans Natasha, are surrounded by the mob. All of them are furiously signing anything that gets pushed at them, giving the fans hugs and taking pictures with them. Thor seems to be enjoying himself immensely, of course. The little red-headed girl hands Tony a piece of paper. He takes it.

"And who should I make this out to?" he asks politely.

"Avengerscrazygal, your biggest fan," the little girl smiles sweetly. I allow myself a rare grin, before one member of my mob gets impatient and stabs me with her pencil. I hold back a growl of annoyance, before taking the offered pen and paper. This prank may have backfired on us, but I've learned a valuable lesson: never use fangirls in a prank.

**Reviews are much appreciated! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Msgone_****: It's always nice to see fresh blood in the reviews :) I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!**

**_Bobblestheninja_****: Oh yes. Don't get between us and our celebrity crushes unless you want to be attacked and trampled. I shall continue onwards! Thanks for the review! :)**

**_Serialkiller13_****: I did! :D Don't die on me! Anyways, thanks for the review :)**

**_Avengerscrazygal_****: Yay, I'm glad you do! I'll try to update Tuesday then, as a gift :) thanks for the review!**

**_TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion_****: We truly are! The tables got turned on the Trickster :) Thanks for the review! :)**

**_Sohrem666_****: Hmm, me likey! I shall attempt it! Thanks for the review :)**

**_Kaisha Shiori_****: Ya know, you're right! XD You're very welcome, and thanks for the review! :)**

**_Shidoni16_****: Mission accomplished! :D Thanks for the review :)**

**Thank you all for the continued support! It means the world to me to know that I can make people laugh :) Keep it up, you amazing people! Avengerscrazygal, here's my birthday present to you!**

**Next updates may be few and far between. Driver's Ed just started up today, it's finals week, and school ends this Friday, so I won't have wifi every day. I'll update when I can, I promise, and I'll keep typing so that I have chapters ready for when I do have wifi. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Never has been, never will be.**

Chapter Seven

Loki's P. o. V:

Surprisingly, none of the Avengers are incredibly angry after our fangirl prank. Tony and I let the pranks subside for a few days, trying to come up with a perfect prank. JARVIS searches for new ideas, and Tony and I hit the Internet and a mortal site by the name of Tumblr for additional ideas. None of them are original enough. However, we do find one that can be tweaked to fit our needs. Tony and I set to work, making sure that everything will go as planned.

When the concoction that we have been working on is complete, we decide to test a small amount on either me or Tony. Since Tony created it, and I have the ability to heal myself, I become the test subject. Tony pours me a small glass of the murky colored liquid, which I knock back quickly. It tasted like cherry and vanilla, something that I have found myself growing quite partial to. A wave of dizziness overcomes me, before I just sit down. Tony grins at me. "Hop around the room on one leg while singing Justin Bieber's Baby." Before I can stop myself, I stand up, and begin to do as he requested. "It's working!" Tony cheers. I finish hopping and singing before I can finally pull my mind well enough together to use my magic. Green sparks flow over my body, erasing the effects of the obedience-causing concoction. Within seconds, there is no indication that I was ever acting like a total fool. Tony grabs his bottle of concoction, and we both head upstairs to the kitchen. Tony pours a liberal amount into all of the liquids, even going as far to pour some in the water reserve.

"Won't it be obvious when someone gets water and it's a brownish color?" Tony shakes his head, obviously amused.

"Not when the person that created it is a genius. It is designed to mirror the appearance of whatever it touches. Yes, it is originally brown, but now that it has been poured into the water, it shall become clear," Tony explains. I nod, before telling JARVIS to summon all of the Avengers down for a game night.

Within ten minutes, all of the Avengers are downstairs in the living room, sitting on all of the available surfaces. Tony finds out who wants what to drink, and I dutifully retrieve it for them. I magic up scotch for Tony and Cherry Vanilla Coke for myself. Tony winks at me when I hand him his drink. I smirk, and finish handing out the rest of the glasses. Tony pulls a stopwatch out of his pocket. "The first game we are going to play is a chugging game. Loki will make sure that everyone has the same amount of liquid in their glasses. When he says go, we all try to drink our beverage as quickly as possible. First person to be finished with their drink gets to pick the next game we play." I use my magic to make sure that all of the drinks are at the same level, before counting down.

"Three, two, one, go!" I knock my entire glass back in a single swallow, slamming the empty cup back against the table. Back on Asgard, I had a reputation as being one of the quickest eaters/drinkers in the land. Everyone looks disappointed as they put down their mostly empty glasses, realizing that they did not win. "Let's play Avengers' Next Top Model," I grin evilly. Everyone nods gamely. "Tony and I will judge." I wave my hand, causing a box of costumes and a changing screen to appear. "You have your choice of the costume. Surprise us. The person that gets the top score gets to pick the next game. Clint shall go first." I use my magic to create a makeshift runway down the center of the room, starting where the screen ends. Clint goes behind the screen and begins changing as the rest of us sit down and prepare to judge.

Clint walks out from behind the screen wearing one of the more revealing outfits. His outfit of choice is a Cupid ensemble, complete with diaper, bow, heart arrows, and wings. He prances down the runways, swinging his hips side to side in imitation of the models. Tony lets out a wolf whistle and holds up his score card. "I give you a 9!"

"I concur!" I grin. Clint smiles like the Cheshire Cat, before sashaying down the runway, back behind the screen. When he reappears, dressed in his normal outfit, Natasha jumps up and heads behind the screen. When she reappears, she is wearing a very frilly pink dress with a very frilly tutu. Ribbons adorn almost every inch of fabric. Pink flats with bows complete the look. She is wearing a pink bow in her hair as well. She glides down the runway, somehow managing to still look dangerous, even in such a childish outfit. Tony and I hold up our score cards at the exact same time. Both read the same thing: 10. When Natasha steps behind the screen to change, Tony leans over to me and whispers in my ear, "I was scared that if I gave her anything lower, she would kill me! She probably had 47 weapons alone concealed in that outfit!" Tony hisses. I laugh, the sight of Bruce coming out being too much for me.

He is dressed in a slutty nurses outfit, complete with the skimpy pantyhose, short skirt, and open blouse. I quickly write down my score card and lift it up to show everyone the large eight. Tony gave Bruce a seven.

Thor is up next. He exits from behind the screen wearing a long pink gown. The hat on top of his head is long, pink, and cone-shaped, with a length of gossamer pink ribbon trailing down from the top. He is wearing a blonde wig, which tangles around his leg with every step he takes. At last, the inevitable happens. Thor gets tangled up in the hair and hits the ground with a colossal crash. Both Tony and I give him nines, unable to talk between peals of laughter.

Finally, the moment that we have been waiting for comes. Steve pokes his head around the screen, cheeks on fire. Tony and I motion for him to come the rest of the way out to show us his costume of choice. Steve Rogers, the All-American Virgin, is dressed in the sluttiest cheerleader outfit that I have ever seen. The short squirt only covers about half of his butt, revealing the fact that Steve is wearing a red, white and blue thong. The top barely covers where a woman's breasts would be, stretched to the limits over his muscular pecs. His midriff is bare, and he has Pom-Poms in both hands. "A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S, the Avengers are the very best, gooooooo team!" he cheers.

"JARVIS, please tell me that you've got all of this on video," Tony begs.

"Of course, sir," the AI answers. I finally manage to put up a score, deciding to give Steve a ten, stomach hurting from the prolonged laughter. Tony puts up a 9.9, not wanting to incur that wrath of Natasha. She squeals with delight.

"Since you received the highest score, what game would you like to play next?" Natasha's face spreads into an evil grin rivaling even that of myself.

"We're going to play Truth or Dare."

**Anyone else excited? Happy birthday to Avengerscrazygal! Reviews are always appreciated, and they make me update faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Serialkiller13_****: I take it that you liked it? Thanks for the review :)**

**_MissPadawan_****: I'm glad to hear that! Thanks for the review :)**

**_Kaisha Shiori_****: It sort of came into play in the last chapter, but it will really come into play this chapter. I agree, it is sad! Thanks for the review! :)**

**_Avengerscrazygal_****: Yay, glad you liked it! :) thanks for the review!**

**_Epic Elven Warrior Princess_****: I shall! Thanks for the review!**

**_Bobblestheninja_****: I'm going to take that as a compliment :) Thanks for the review!**

**So, I guess I should warn you that this chapter is a little inappropriate. Then again, Truth or Dare usually is... By any rate, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns everything...**

Chapter Eight

Loki's P. o. V:

I stare at Natasha in shock, worried about the evil grin that has taken over her features. Tony and I shoot each other a worried look, before nodding our heads slowly. I swallow hard. "Okay, Truth or Dare it is!" We all exit the room and go into one of Tony's empty rooms. There are cushions laying on the floor for people to sit on, but no other furniture adorns the room. We all settle into our pillows, before Natasha produces an empty vodka bottle. She places it in the center of the circle we have formed, and spins it. The bottle points to Bruce.

"Truth or Dare?" Natasha asks him.

"Truth," Bruce manages to squeeze out, looking concerned. Natasha thinks for a second, before her face lights up.

"What's the worst way you have tried to seduce a woman?" Bruce looks startled at the question.

"Remember, you have to be honest. I will know if you are lying," I remind the group. Tony leans over to me and whispers in my ear.

"They have to do as they're told, regardless of your skill at detecting lies. Remember the concoction we put in their drinks?" I nod.

"Yes, but if they realize that they're being forced to be honest, they won't want to play any more, and that would take all the fun away. Besides, it's nice to remind them of what I can do," I grin. I glance over at Bruce. He is having an internal battle, trying to decide what he should say. Finally, he gulps, but opens his mouth to speak.

"Keep in mind that I was very drunk," Bruce begins. "I once told a girl that certain...aspects...of the Hulk stayed with me, even when I was in this body," Bruce admits, cheeks flushing crimson. Everyone in the room starts laughing, before Bruce spins the bottle, choosing the next victim. The bottle head slows until it stops at Tony. "Truth or dare?" Tony mulls it over.

"Truth."

"Are you bi?" Tony chokes on a sip of his scotch.

"I'll have you know that my sexual preferences are for me, and me only, to know." Everyone groans.

"No, you have to give a straight answer. Bruce did," I prompt him. Tony sighs.

"Fine, Mr. I-Take-The-Fun-Out-Of-Everything. I'll have you all know that I am completely straight. I only like girls. I wouldn't take a guy to bed. Satisfied?" Everyone nods slowly, before Tony spins the bottle. This time, it lands on Steve. A wicked smile grows on Tony's face. Steve turns red, already anticipating the worst. "Truth or dare?"

"Do a dare!" Natasha demands impatiently. I chuckle as I remember the concoction's effect on those who ingest it. Steve fights the effects briefly, before he succumbs with a sigh.

"Fine, dare."

"I dare you to go have a two minute make out session with Natasha. No stopping, and it cannot be a simple peck on the cheek. Nonstop, lip-to-lip kissing." Steve groans, cheeks on fire, but he stands and walks over to Natasha. She watches him warily, waiting to see what he will do. Steve kneels down so that their lips are at the same height, before leaning in and touching his lips to hers. I magic up a stopwatch and begin the two minute timer. Tony makes a cat call. "Come on, Natasha. Don't make him do all the work! Get into it!" Natasha hesitates for a second, no doubt fighting the concoction, before grabbing the back of Steve's head and mashing their lips together. She slips her tongue out of her mouth and traces his lips with them Steve moans involuntarily and deepens the kiss, opening his mouth, allowing Natasha to slip her tongue inside. I glance over at Clint, delighted to see the highly jealous expression on his face. Too soon, the timer goes off, marking the end of the two minutes. Steve pulls back from Natasha, red lipstick marks smeared around his mouth. His hair is mussed, and his cheeks are redder than the lipstick. Natasha smirks at Steve.

"Anytime you can't sleep, you can come visit me," Natasha winks. Steve somehow manages to blush even redder, before he takes his seat and spins the bottle. The bottle slows, stopping to point at the doorway. Steve prepares to spin again, but before he can, Fury and Hill enter the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fury demands.

"Team bonding?" Tony offers weakly. I summon up two glasses of water, adding the concoction when Fury and Hill aren't looking. I hand it to them, and they both take a few swallows, waiting for an explanation.

"Why don't you come join us?" I suggest. Against their wills, both S. H. I. E. L. D. agents sit down in empty pillows.

"Now, I believe you walked in first, Director. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you and Agent Hill currently in or have been in a romantic relationship?" Fury shoots a looks to Hill for guidance, but she glares at him in return, silently daring him to answer. At last, he does.

"Yes, Hill and I have been dating since a little before the Invasion of New York," he admits. Everyone looks at him in surprise. "What? Just because I'm head of a security organization means that I can't have a love life?"

"It's just that we never pictured you as having a life outside of S. H. I. E. L. D.," Natasha admits. Before Fury can answer, there is a knock on the doorway.

"I got bored waiting. Can I come in, or would that ruin the surprise?" a very familiar voice asks. Everyone turns to see the agent standing in the doorway. A second later, a collective cry rises up.

"Coulson's alive?!" everyone demands. Fury nods sheepishly.

"We were going to tell you sooner, but you needed the push, and we couldn't ever find the right time." I stare at Coulson in shock.

"I'm so sorry for stabbing you! I wasn't in my right mind, and I really regret my actions," I admit. I've seen how much this man means to the Avengers, and for the longest time, I felt really guilty for taking him from them. Now that he's alive, I can finally get the guilt off of my shoulders.

"It's okay. I understand," Phil informs me. I can see why the team liked him so much.

"Why don't you join us in a friendly game of Truth or Dare?" I offer, summoning him up another concoction-infused glass of water. He takes a few swallows before sitting down. Fury grabs the bottle and spins it. The bottle slows and ends up pointing to Clint.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me exactly what you think of me." Clint gulps, obviously regretting his decision.

"I think that you can be a bit of a prick, and you can assign us to some shit missions, and I find it a little weird that you and Hill are dating, but other than that, I can't complain." We all let out a breath that we didn't realize that we were holding. Fury nods appreciatively.

"Ya know, that's probably one of the nicest things any of my agents has ever said to me. Thank you." Clint nods in acknowledgement before spinning the bottle to find the next victim. It stops while pointing at Thor.

"Truth."

"Have you ever needed your brother?" Thor looks at him indignantly.

"Never!" he vows. That being said, Thor spins the bottle, causing it to land on me.

"Truth."

"Was Sleipnir a gift to father, or was he your child that you wished to protect?"

"He was mine. Giving him up was the worst decision of my life," I whisper. Before the emotions can get the better of me, I spin the bottle. It ends up pointing at Phil. I grin.

"Did you kiss Steve or perform any other romantic gestures while he was in his coma? If you did anything, explain what you did."

"I did kiss him once, on the forehead. I changed his clothes and combed his hair. I didn't do anything else." Tony pulls down a screen and activates the projector. I magic the desired footage into the projector, and Tony presses play. Steve's hospital room fills the screen. Coulson sits beside the bed. Tony fast forwards to the scenes where Coulson displays any sort of affection, much to Steve and Coulson's embarrassment. When the clips come to an end, I can't resist making a comment.

"It could have been worse. He could have fondue'd you!" I grin. Tony whips out a camera and takes a picture of Steve's facial expression, before posting it on the Internet. Steve stands up and tackles him, engaging Tony in a wrestling session. Soon, everyone joins in, Fury, Hill, and Coulson included, effectively ending our game of Truth or Dare.

**I probably had more fun than I should have while writing this chapter... Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Serialkiller13_****: I see that the chapter had its intended effect ;)**

**_TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion_****: Don't worry about it, it happens :) Glad you took the time to review in the first place! :D**

**_Avengerscrazygal_****: Thanks for the ideas! I greatly appreciate them! :)**

**_Kaisha Shiori:_**** I couldn't resist :) It's not used nearly enough. Glad you liked it! :D**

**_Miss Padawan:_**** Glad to know that you still are finding the chapters entertaining! :)**

**_Bobblestheninja_****: Amen to that! :D**

**_Oreoluvver_****: It's always fun to abuse the innocent ;) Glad you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs***

Chapter Nine

Loki's P. o. V:

As I watch the wrestling group on the ground, I get an idea. Before I can change my mind, I knock back the rest of Natasha's drink, allowing the concoction to start working. I use my magic to put some in Tony's leftover drink.

When the fighting stops, Tony goes straight to his glass and drinks the rest of it. I chuckle to myself, waiting for the rest of the group to calm down. Once it does, I decide to make an announcement. "Okay, I'm sure after all of the fun and games that you're hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Everyone obediently rises, including Tony. I smirk at him, and he shoots me a death glare.

"You're going to pay for this!" he hisses at me when he passes by.

"To be fair, I drank some as well. We're going to relax and see what happens. Who knows, this may be fun!" Tony rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath.

"Just wait until this stuff wears off... You won't live to regret it, Reindeer Games." I chuckle.

"So violent! Now, let's go." Tony has no choice but to obey. When everyone is outside, I tell JARVIS to lock up the Tower. Once everyone is accounted for, I lead the way into town, looking for a restaurant that sounds appealing. After passing up many shady looking restaurants, I find one that looks promising. "Chinese, anyone?" Everyone nods their approval, and we file into the restaurant. A waitress sees Tony and immediately seats us, despite the large crowd that is already waiting. Surprisingly, nobody objects. We are all handed menus, and our drink orders are placed. Five minutes later, our waiter returns with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" Everyone shakes their head, and the man walks away.

"Okay guys, let's all close our eyes and point to an item on the menu. You have to order that item, even if you don't know what it is, understand?" Everyone nods and closes their eyes. I do as well, waiting a few seconds before placing my finger on the menu. When my eyes open, I see that I have chosen sweet and sour chicken. Not bad at all!

Our waiter then chooses to return, but this time, we are ready to order. Since nobody wants to butcher the pronunciation on the foods, we all just point to our chosen item on the menu. The waiter writes everything down, then leaves to give the chef our orders. We all sit in silence, observing the inside of the restaurant. It is dimly lit, with traditional Chinese lanterns hung sporadically for lighting. Tony's arc reactor shines brightly, casting a blue tint on his face. It adds a surreal effect to the table.

Our waiter arrives at our table with a tray full of food about twenty minutes later. He distributes the dishes without saying a word, then leaves. I feel slightly snubbed, but I say nothing. I pick up a piece of chicken and dip it in the provided sauce. When it is saturated to my liking, I maneuver the chopsticks and bring the food to my mouth. The tangy flavor explodes on my tongue, bringing me great satisfaction. I observe the rest of the Avengers to see how they react to their food. Tony is enjoying his Crab Rangoon, Natasha is digging into her Egg Drop Soup, Clint is eating some other sort of soup, Steve is gingerly eating a stir fry, Thor is chowing down on egg rolls, and Bruce is eating Wanton Soup. Coulson is eating rice with some sort of meat on top, Fury is testing his Spring Roll for poison, and Maria is casually eating some sort of noodle dish. Everyone seems to be enjoying their random choices, even Fury, once he has concluded that the food is safe to eat.

Our waiter returns when we are almost finished eating. Clint holds up a piece of unidentified food from his soup. He turns to our waiter. "This is really good! What is it?" Our waiter chuckles slightly.

"That, sir, is squid." Clint chokes on it, having started to eat it before our waiter explained what it was. Natasha thumps him on the back, and Clint's breathing returns to normal.

"You mean I've been chowing down on squid and nobody told me?!" He demands.

"I'm sorry, sir. I assumed you knew." Clint crosses his arms and pouts like a small child.

"Yeah, well... I suppose it doesn't matter, since I liked it, but still! Someone should have told me!" Coulson finally speaks up.

"I have a feeling I don't want to know, but what sort of meat is this?" Once again, our waiter smiles.

"I do believe that what you've been enjoying is dog meat." Everyone chokes on their food and starts coughing, even Maria and Fury. Tony jumps up on the table and starts doing some form of suggestive dance.

"I knew it! I always knew that you cooked and ate dogs!" Tony crows. I roll my eyes.

"Tony, get off of the table. You're making a scene. Just pay the bill, so that we can go do something else." Tony does as I say, although it is done grudgingly. Coulson, Fury, and Maria excuse themselves and leave, no doubt to get away from the madness that is the Avengers.

"You're going to pay for ordering me around," Tony growls.

"Yeah, yeah. You're supposed to be the genius. I took the concoction as well. You could have been ordering me around this entire time, but you didn't. I'm not going to take away the fun, so you're still allowed to take advantage of the fact that I must do as I am told. I think you'll find an ample opportunity to make everyone, myself included, do ridiculous things where we're headed after this."

"Where are we going after this?" Clint wants to know.

"We're going to the mall."

**Sorry, that wasn't the best chapter ever written. I've been pretty busy, but that's no excuse. Hope you enjoyed it anyways :) Reviews are always welcome! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Serialkiller13: I'm glad you liked it :) Thanks for the review!**

**Kaisha Shiori: The first part of your review made me laugh! I couldn't resist :) Thanks for the idea and the review!**

**Avengerscrazygal: I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Thanks for the review and ideas :)**

**Sorry that this is so late :/ Lack of wifi is a real problem. Hope this chapter makes up for it! On a completely unrelated note, I can't call our favorite Captain Captain Virginity anymore. He and Widow fondued in the Nanny Diaries. I can die happy now... Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No. Just, no.**

Chapter Ten

Loki's P. o. V:

About ten minutes after leaving the restaurant, we arrive at the local mall. Immediately, we all head to the hair salon. I speak up, already chuckling over my idea. "Everyone must get their hair dyed a different color, or otherwise change it in some drastic way." Everyone groans, but files in obediently. The salon is fairly empty, so we get ushered in fairly quickly. We all get paired with a different stylist. Mine is a tall woman with dark brown hair.

"Hello, my name is Laura. What would you like done today?" I consider my options carefully.

"I would like my hair died the brightest red that you possess." Laura chuckles, but goes to retrieve the dye.

"Let me guess. This is some form of a group dare." I nod.

"Of a sort." Laura leans my chair back into the sink and begins washing my hair. When it is clean, she begins working the dye solution through my hair. When my entire head is covered by the concoction, she leads me back to the a more comfortable chair. I sit patiently, leafing through magazines. One by one, all of the Avengers are led back to the same area. That is, all except Steve. I wait for him to appear, but he doesn't. I briefly wonder what could be taking him so long, before going back to my reading.

After about fifteen minutes, Laura comes back and motions for me to follow her. I am led back to my station, where Laura begins removing the dye from my hair. I gasp at the bright color. I didn't expect it to be THAT red.

When all of the dye lather is removed, my hair is washed again. Finally, I am released to the lobby. I am the first to arrive, so I sit down and wait.

Steve joins me first. I glance up to his hair, expecting to see some patriotic coloring. Instead, I only see light reflecting back at me. "You - you shaved your head!" I gasp. Steve rubs his bald head self consciously.

"I did." Before we can discuss it further, Thor comes into the lobby. His hair is bobbed short, about chin length. That's not the most shocking thing though. His hair is now a very light shade of pink. Both Steve and I start laughing while Thor gapes at both Steve and I.

"Brother, Captain, your heads!"

"What about them?" I ask, smirking. "Your hair isn't exactly normal either."

Bruce walks in and we all stop talking and stare. His hair is an almost blindingly bright neon green. Before we can comment, Clint walks out. His hair is purple. We all stare at him. He shrugs.

"What? I thought you would expect it." I nod, considering it. Everything purple in the Tower, barring Bruce's pants, was stolen and claimed by Bruce. No matter of pleading would get it back, with one exception. Natasha threatened to kill him when her iPod went missing, and Clint quickly gave it back.

The next person to walk out is Tony. His hair is almost as bright as Bruce's, but his is bright pink. It's also in a Mohawk. My mouth drops open by its own accord, and Tony smirks.

"Mohawk, bitches!" I just shake my head slowly, taking in the drastic change. Natasha storms into the lobby, looking thoroughly ticked off. Her hair is completely white.

"You look like an albino! What the hell happened?" Tony demands.

"My idiot stylist left the dye in too long! The dye bleached out my hair!" Natasha exclaims, looking murderous.

"What color was it supposed to be?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"It was supposed to be this really ugly green."

"How ugly?"

"Baby barf ugly." We all cringe. Tony walks up to the register and pays for our hairstyle changes. That done, we all head outside the salon, only to head to a manicure and pedicure shop. We all get our finger and toenails painted and trimmed. I get black with green and gold snakes. Thor gets grey and red with his hammer. Bruce's nails are a mix of neon green and purple. Clint's nails are completely purple with bows and arrows. Steve's nails are red, white, and blue, and have his shield on them. Tony's nails are red and gold, with the faceplate of his suit on them. Natasha's nails are black with a red spider on them. All of our toes match our fingernails. Tony once again pays for our purchases, and we enter the mall again.

This time, we head to Victoria's Secret. Steve walks in, blushing brighter than my hair. Tony looks around, openly admiring all of the items of clothing. I look around the shop, trying to think of a new prank. Finally, one comes to me. "I dare everyone to pick a top and bottom to model. When you have made your selection, you must parade around the store." Everyone nods and begins making their selections.

I choose a pair of green underwear and a gold, see-through top. Once I have found my size, I head to the changing rooms and put my selections on. When I have them on, I exit the room and begin parading around the store. I receive several wolf whistles, and a couple catcalls. When I have finished my circuit, I go back and change. Then, I exit the room and wait for the rest of the Avengers to make an appearance.

Clint comes out first. He is wearing a lacy, leopard-print bra and a purple thong. I avert my eyes as quickly as possible, trying to erase the image from my mind. At last, Clint completes his circuit and walks back to the changing room.

Bruce comes out next, wearing a neon green camisole with matching underwear. He parades around the room, his head ducked low.

Tony is next. He is wearing petal stickers on his nipples, with bejeweled red and gold panties. "I'm sexy and I know it!" he yells, as he proudly parades around the shop. Cameras flash all around, and the entire store is laughing.

Steve come out wearing a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He practically sprints around the store, before ducking into his changing room again.

Thor comes out wearing a pair of angel wings, along with a pair of red panties. He struts around the store, laughing uproariously.

Natasha is the last one to come out of the changing rooms. She is wearing a black push up bra, along with a pair of red panties. Every male in the store stares at her, their mouths hanging open. She walks around slowly, swaying her hips as she walks. When she returns to her changing room, there is a collective sigh amongst the men. Tony turns to me. "Well, now what should we do?"

"I don't know about the rest of the group, but I want you to tell the first person you see exactly what you thought the moment you saw them. Everyone in the store should Be able to hear it. Understand?" Tony nods, before looking around the store. His eyes settle on a large, plus-sized African American woman. I chuckle. She is holding an extra small see-through nightgown. Tony walks up to her and points to the garment in her hands.

"Oh honey, you ain't never gonna be able to squeeze your fat ass into that!" Tony yells at the top of his lungs. The woman whirls around to smack him, but Tony is already running in my direction. He motions for the other Avengers to follow him. We all run out of the store, the angry woman close on our tails. Tony turns to me as we run. "That was fun! We should do a flash mob next!" I grin. A flash mob could be fun.

**Thoughts? Reviews are welcome encouragements, and suggestions are always appreciated :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! I'll only have wifi for a short while, so I'll respond personally when I can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, the Avengers, or the lyrics to I Love It. All rights to those go to the people that created them. Unfortunately, I don't have that honor.**

Chapter Eleven

Loki's P. o. V:

When we are all sure that we have lost our pursuer, we slow to a stop. When we do, I look around. We are in the food court, but it is unlike any other food court I've seen. The middle is wide open space, with a few tables scattered along the edges of the room. I look at Tony. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Great place for our flash mob?" I nod.

"Now that we've found the place, should we share our idea with the rest of the Avengers?" Tony nods and precedes to tell everyone his idea. "What song should we mob to?"

"I Love It," Clint suggests. We all consider it, before nodding our consent.

"First off, if it's going to be a flash mob, we're going to need to gather a mob."

"Not a problem," Tony smirks, heading towards one of the tables. It is filled with teenage girls who all look star struck. He walks over to them, whispers something in their ear, and then signs a few autographs before returning.

"What did you say to them?"

"I asked them if they wanted to flash mob with the Avengers. Needless to say, they were very willing."

"I have an idea where we could get a lot of fans. There is a Marvel store in this mall, correct?" Clint asks. Bruce nods.

"I saw one when we came in." Without another word, we all head in the direction of the Marvel store.

Inside, it is packed with fangirls, all buying different Marvel memorabilia. The Avengers and myself diffuse around the room and begin talking to the fangirls, giving them the details. I tell them that they should be in the food court, or in the surrounding area by 3:45. At four o'clock, the flash mob will begin. Once the Avengers and I come up with the dance, I will use magic to allow all of our mob to learn the steps immediately.

When we have gathered enough people - about 300 - we head back to the food court. I use a spell that hides us from everyone's view, as well as prevents them from hearing us. When that is done, I magic up a CD player and place the disk that Tony purchased earlier into the proper slot. The song starts playing on repeat, and we begin working on the steps.

At 3:30, I send out a mass spell to our mob, allowing them to learn all of the steps and timing. Then, we all grab a quick bite to eat and sit down, waiting for four o'clock to come.

Our mob starts filing into the food court at 3:55, acting as if it was just a normal day. I smile, pleased with the size of our mob. At last, people stop filing in at 3:59. We all stand and wait for the large clock to chime the hour. At last, it does.

BONG

BONG

BONG

BONG

Suddenly, the center of the empty space becomes a blur of motion. We all get into our spots and freeze. Tony cues the music, and the room explodes into motion.

"I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone."

We all clutch our hears and fan ourselves while we wipe our foreheads.

"I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn."

We act as if we are steering a wheel, then make horrified faces, which gets a laugh from the onlookers.

"I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs."

At this, we all act as if we are throwing things over our shoulders, then acting as if we are shoving something. We all do this with a satisfied smirk on our faces.

"I crashed my car into the bridge. I don't care. I love it. I don't care."

We act as if we are crashing again, before flipping our hair and turning while making a love heart with our hands. Since the next lines are the same, we repeat our actions.

"You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way"

For this, we turn to the person close to us and shrug, then do a crazy, random, somewhat suggestive dance.

"You want me down on earth, but I am up in space"

For this line, we drop to the floor, then jump up. With the help of my magic, everyone stays floating in the air for a few seconds before I return everyone to the floor.

"You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch"

We all feign arguing with our partners, then act as if we are slitting our necks.

"You're from the 40's, but I'm a 90's bitch"

We changed the lyrics for the Captain America fangirls, so we all point to Steve, then point to ourselves while doing a hair flip.

"I love it!  
I love it!"

Once again, we all make love hearts with our hands and turn around.

The lyrics repeat again, so we repeat our actions from earlier, with a bit of freestyle thrown in. Tony and Clint start doing hips thrusts, much to the delight of the crowd. I shrug my shoulders and join as well. Soon, everyone is hip thrusting along with the lyrics.

We repeat the next set of lyrics, and I lift everyone into the air again. Everyone starts pinwheeling, trying to stay upright while hip thrusting. I start lowering everyone, giving them time to right themselves.

Finally, during the final phrases of the song, we all scurry to our spots. When the music stops, we all freeze, forming the Avengers logo in the middle of the food court. There is a collective cheer from the assembled crowd, and our fans rush forward, fighting through our mob to try and get autographs. I see the Avengers all shoot each other panicked looks before they are tackled by fangirls. I chuckle and teleport out, heading back to the Tower to get some well-deserved rest.

**This didn't turn out as well as I would have hoped, but hopefully it was still somewhat entertaining! Reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**_TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion_****: I'm glad you liked it :) Thanks for the review!**

**_Serialkiller13_****: I would pay to see it! Thanks for the review!**

**_TricksterofPanem_****: That's probably the greatest compliment I've ever received on one of my crack fics. Thanks! :D**

**_Kaisha Shiori_****: Thanks! :D**

**_Avengerscrazygal_****: It's okay :) The important thing is that you reviewed! Thanks again for the suggestions! Hope this chapter did them justice :D**

**Okay, I've never seen the show Wipeout, so I apologize if anything is inaccurate. I'm going off information gotten from YouTube videos XD**

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Avengers, and I don't own Wipeout.**

Chapter Twelve

Loki's P. o. V:

The rest of the Avengers make their way back to the Tower about an hour after I leave. Their clothes are in tatters, but they look happy enough. I do a quick magic scan to see if the concoction is still present in their systems. It is, but since it is only a trace amount, I spike all of the liquid in the Tower. Once that's done, I grab a bottle of water and knock it back, swallowing the liquid and concoction before I lose my nerve.

The rest of the Avengers immediately head to the kitchen and choose a drink. I smirk as I watch them, and Tony shoots me a glare. However, before he can say anything, JARVIS' voice interrupts us. "Mr. Laufeyson, your reservation on Wipeout has been confirmed. You are to be at the filming destination within an hour." I thank the AI, before turning to the other inhabitants of the Tower. Tony is sending me a questioning look.

"In case you didn't understand that, I called the Wipeout producer, and he agreed to have us as participants today. We all must participate." Thanks to the concoction, I can see everyone nodding their heads in agreement. Now that i know that it works, I use my magic to remove the concoction from everything in the tower. Then, I spread my arms and tell everyone to grab a hold, before I teleport us all to the filming area. When we arrive, I use my magic to wipe the concoction from everyone's system, making everything they do after this of their own free will.

We are given a tour of all the obstacles, and an explanation on what each one does is given. I can feel excitement and adrenaline beginning to course through my body, preparing for the competition. I can see the rest of the Avengers getting themselves pumped up as well.

Soon, the time comes for us to begin filming. Since it is a special show, we are the only contestants. Tony decides that he is going to go first. "Watch and learn, bitches!" he smirks. He climbs to the top of the platform and waits for the command to start. He locates the camera, and deliberately yells, "I'M SO SEXY." There is a countdown, and Tony takes off, quickly sliding down the ramp. Somehow, he manages to stay on his feet, despite stumbling around for a few seconds. After he regains his balance, he takes off down the narrow path, steeling himself for the Sucker Punch. He runs as quickly as he can, flying off the narrow platform and into the mud when one of the boxing gloves connects with his body. This doesn't slow him down, as he swims to the platform and begins running again. His next obstacle is the Doughnut Run.

Tony pauses on the platform, before taking a flying leap into the middle of the tubes. His mud slicked body slides along them, helping him to reach the other platform. He then repeats his technique, managing to get across the next set of tubes. Tony pauses at the next obstacle, the dreaded Big Balls. He takes a flying leap... Straight into the side of the first ball.

His fall is hilarious. Tony collides face first with the giant red ball, bouncing off of it and into the mud. Everyone laughs as Tony gets up and slogs through the mud, making it to the final obstacle. This time, it happens to be the Pole Vault. The smaller man takes a flying leap, grabs the pole, and flies smack into the side of the ball. Once again, he slides down into the mud, before climbing to the top of the finishing platform. The announcers call out his time of 2:38, and Tony makes his way back to our group. "Not exactly perfect, but not bad either." We all chuckle, not agreeing or disagreeing.

Steve decides to go next, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. He locates the camera as well, then waits for the countdown. Right before he gets ready to go, he shouts, "FOR FONDUE!" Everyone gapes at him open-mouthed, astounded that Captain America would say something like that on live TV. Before we can dwell on it though, Steve slides down the ramp like a professional, expertly dodges the boxing gloves, and manages to skid over the doughnut-shaped tubes. Then, he faces the Big Balls.

Steve backs up a few steps, then takes a flying leap. He manages to make it over two of the balls, before his foot slips, causing him to slam face-first into the next ball and down into the mud. Steve brushes off his fall and makes his way to the next obstacle.

His Pole Vault doesn't go much better than Tony's. Once again, Steve ends up wading through the mud and climbing back to the platform. Once there, the announcers give him his time, which happens to be 1:38. Steve walks over to Tony and nudges him. "You were saying?" Tony shoots him a glare, but Steve ignores it, turning his attention towards Clint.

Clint screams the word "purple" at the top of his lungs before taking off like an arrow out of his bow. He sails through the course, including the Big Balls and Pole Vault, most likely due to his extensive training as an assassin.

Natasha also flies through the course, beating Clint's time of 1:19 by three seconds. Clint grudgingly praises her. "Not bad for someone that shouted "onomatopoeia" at the beginning." Natasha shoots him a death glare.

"It was the first word that popped into my head!" Their argument is stopped, however, by Thor taking his place at the start point. He bellows, "HAMMERTIME," before beginning the course. Thor doesn't even make it past the ramp before sliding into the mud. Nevertheless, he perseveres through it, making his way to the Sucker Punch obstacle. Once there, he is knocked from the platform, ending up doing a belly flop into the mud. He picks himself up, unaffected, and continues onwards towards the Doughnut Run.

Surprisingly, Thor makes it through that obstacle without falling off, heading to the platform for the Big Balls.

Once there, Thor doesn't even try to make it across the balls, opting instead to just jump straight into the mud. From there, he makes his way to the Pole Vaulting obstacle. Thor lines himself up, takes a flying leap, catches the pole, and somehow manages to vault himself into position. Once there, he makes his way to the finish line, where he receives his time of 2:01. He shrugs when he approaches us.

"It could have been worse, but I realized something today."

"Yes, Thor, what did you realize?"

"I REALIZED THAT I HAVE SMALL BALLS!" Everyone stares at him in disbelief, before busting out laughing. When I finally stop laughing, I decide to get it over with, so I make my way to the starting position. The countdown starts, and I yell the first phrase that comes to my head, which is unfortunately, "call me maybe." Infernal mortal song! Before I have time to dwell on the fact, I transform myself into a cat, easily making it through all of the obstacles, including the Big Balls. However, there is no way for me to do the pole vault in cat form, so I transform back into my human self before attempting it. Thanks to a little boost from my magic, I make it successfully to the finish line, with a time of 1:03. Natasha storms over to me, murder in her eyes. "You used magic! You cheated!" I smirk.

"Nobody told me that I was not allowed to do what I did, so therefore, I did not cheat." Natasha gets ready to start a screaming match, but Bruce interrupts us by standing up and heading to the beginning platform. He goes up to the starting line and waits for the countdown to begin.

Bruce gets a late start, his word of choice turning out to be "supercalifragiliciousexpialidocious." However, he makes up a lot of time when he sails through the Sucker Punch obstacle, as well as the Doughnut Run. When Bruce makes it to the Big Balls, he begins to become green as well as to grow. When he has fully Hulked out, he attempts to jump onto the first Big Ball. However, the Hulk's weight is enough to send him skyrocketing back up towards the sky. Everyone shields their eyes from the sun as they look up, waiting for the Hulk to come back into view. He does come back into view, quickly. People vacate the surrounding area just in time. The Hulk's enormous body slams into the course, crushing several of the obstacles. A few seconds later, he begins to shrink, leaving Bruce in his place. Show workers swarm around, trying to assess the damage. I can see Tony going over to them and handing them wads of money to pay for the damage. Then, he hands Bruce a new pair of clothes to go change into. Bruce changes quickly, and both men walk back to our little group. I bite my tongue, trying to stop the sarcastic comment from leaving my lips, but the words come out anyways. "You do realize that Wipeout refers to the contestants, not what's supposed to happen to the set, right?" Bruce sends me a murderous looks and walks away. The rest of our group turns to follow, and we all make our way back to the Tower, where we'll all have time to recover from our recent experiences.

**So, I'm pretty sure this is one of the longest chapters that I've ever posted for this story... Hope it was worth it! Next up will be a body swap! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Inspibrain101_****: True, very true! Thanks for the review :)**

**_Kaisha Shiori_****: I think that you're absolutely right. Some of those obstacles are jut downright dangerous! I'm surprised that nobody has seriously injure themselves yet. Heh, I should make it public knowledge ;) Thanks for the review!**

**_Serialkiller13_****: Don't die! :o Thanks for the review! :)**

**_Bobblestheninja_****: Yay, that's what I was going for! Thanks for the review! :)**

**_TricksterOfPanem_****: Thanks for pointing that out. I can see where it could lead to confusion.**

**This idea was given to me by Kaisha Shiori, and I've been itching to try my hand at it. Hopefully it turns out okay! Just a head's up, after the people say whose body that they're in, I will refer to them by their actual names, not their body name. It'll make everything much easier XD Sorry for not updating sooner. Not having wifi at home is a pain in the butt. **

**Disclaimer: Nonononononononononono.**

Chapter Thirteen

Loki's P. o. V:

I am sitting on my bed, brainstorming new prank ideas. At last, a great idea hits me. I close my eyes and concentrate, the correct spell falling from my lips. I feel the rush of energy leaving me, and know that the spell is working. Suddenly exhausted, I fall back against my pillow and fall asleep.

I am jarred awake in the morning by the sound of my door imbedding itself into the wall. No sooner that my eyes open than I am confronted by an angry looking Thor. "Ты диоТ! ЧТо вы сделали?" (You idiot! What have you done?) I chuckle.

"So, Natasha, I see that you have Thor's body. I wonder who has yours?" As if in answer to my question, Natasha's body enters my room, followed by Tony, Steve, Pepper, Clint, Fury, Coulson, Bruce and Jane's bodies. "So, who's who?" Natasha's body steps forward.

"I'm Steve," he blushes, his deeper voice being replaced by Natasha's higher pitched one. Natasha glowers at him, the look foreign on Thor's face.

"I never blush!" she declares, although it is in Thor's voice. Steve's body steps forward.

"I can't believe that me, being the playboy that I am, got stuck in Captain Virginity's body!" Tony grumbles in Steve's voice.

Tony's body steps forward next. "Yeah, bitches, I'm in Tony's body!"

"Hello, Clint," I remark dryly. As if prompted, Clint's body comes forward and introduces itself.

"Loki, I don't care if this is all in fun, but I CANNOT go to board meetings for Tony while in Clint's body!" I wince.

"Sorry about that, Pepper. I didn't realize that the spell would stretch beyond the Avengers themselves." Pepper glares at me, before her original body stands up.

"It is I, Thor, in Lady Pepper's body!" Thor declares. Pepper groans.

"Thor, so help me God, if you do ANYTHING to that body, I'll make sure that you NEVER have Poptarts again." Thor pales visibly at the threat, knowing that she wouldn't hesitate to carry out her word.

Jane's body stands up next. "What the hell did you do to us? I swear, if you don't fix this immediately, I will tell the Board of Directors to hunt you down and have you imprisoned forever."

"Good morning to you too, Director," Tony smirks. Fury shoots him an angry look, which immediately shuts Tony up. Fury's body gets up and stands between the two.

"It's Coulson." With that, he sits down, leaving his own body to stand up.

"Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, it's Jane. How long will this last? I need to get back to my research." I ponder the question.

"The spell should wear off in about 24 hours." Everyone's eyes turn to Bruce.

"Who are you?" Clint asks him.

"I'm Bruce." Everyone turns towards me.

"Hey, Rock of Ages, why aren't you or Bruce in someone else's body?"

"Well, I didn't want to risk putting my magic into someone else's body, or having someone else control my magic. Either the body would spontaneously self-combust, or the person in my body would misuse my magic, leading to dire consequences. As for Bruce, I wasn't sure what would happen if the Hulk was put into someone else's body, or if someone else was out in the same body as the Hulk. This was meant as a harmless prank, and I didn't and anyone to get hurt." Everyone nods slowly.

"I guess that makes sense." I nod.

"Of course it does. I thought of it. Now, since it's only for 24 hours, and about nine hours have already passed, I suggest you start getting to know your different bodies. Who knows, maybe you'll end up thanking me," I wink. Everyone looks incredulous, but they do all begin to file out of my room. I lay back against my bed.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Mr. Laufeyson?"

"Can you please get me a surveillance on all of the people who switched bodies?"

"Certainly, sir." My television turns on, the screen divided into nine different panels. The first person I focus on is Steve. He is sitting on his bed, looking at his new body with his entire face red. He just sits at the end of the bed, looking mortified, so I switch my attention to Natasha. The first thing she does is find Thor's hammer to see if she can pick it up. I watch her strain, amused. Surely she knows that only Thor can pick it up, and that it has nothing to do with strength. After about ten minutes with no success, Natasha sits on the bed and begins combing her hair. I can almost see the plan crossing her face as she begins dividing the hair into small sections. I watch, amused, as she begins braiding Thor's hair into tiny braids that will take forever to get out. When I am certain that it will take her a while, I switch my attention to Clint. He is down in Tony's lab, messing with his suits.

I can see him punching information into one of the robots, and it comes alive, beginning to paint Tony's suit. "JARVIS, zoom in on the suit." The camera glides closer, and I can see what the robot is writing. The message simply says, "Hawkeye is the best!" I roll my eyes. Clint can be such a child! I can't imagine why I chose him as one of my minions.

The next person I choose to observe is Tony. He is in Clint's room, bent over Clint's bow. Once again, I ask JARVIS to zoom in on the image in order to make out what Tony is doing. When his work comes into view, I have to chuckle. Tony must know that Clint is down in his lab messing with his suit, because he is placing hundreds of Iron Man stickers all over the wood. Pretty much every available piece of wood is covered with some form of Iron Man sticker. I laugh to myself. Payback's a bitch.

Thor is my next choice for observation. He is sitting at a long table, talking to a group of people. He always looks as if he is listening before he says something, making me check on Pepper. Sure enough, she is sitting on her bed, telling Thor exactly what to say. Thor may sound like Pepper, but he still speaks in his own booming manner, causing the people to look at him in alarm. I quickly send some magic to the group of people, so that Thor's actions don't damage Tony's company in any way. I decide to check in on Fury next.

He is pacing the room that Tony let him borrow, cussing me out under his breath. When he gets tired of that, he settles with planning his revenge on me. His ideas are ridiculous, ranging from making me do all of the paperwork that comes into S. H. I. E. L. D. to forcing me to watch Here Comes Honey Boo-Boo for several days on end. Satisfied that I am safe from his wrath, I switch to Coulson.

He, too, is pacing around his room. However, his body change is not what is upsetting him. This man truly is what Midgardians call a workaholic. Coulson is pacing the room, mumbling about all of the paperwork that needs to be completed and filed. I roll my eyes. There is more to life than work.

Finally, I check up on Jane. She is in the S. H. I. E. L. D. Headquarters, clearly enjoying herself. She gets over the PA and tells everyone that there is no longer an official dress code, and that the employees can now wear whatever they want to work. She also told them that they got every Friday off. I snicker. Apparently Thor's other half can carry a grudge. I hold my breath as Jane walks up to Hill. She opens her mouth and begins to speak. "Maria, we're over. I don't know what I ever saw in you. You're always absorbed in your work, and we never have time to ourselves. Don't try to change my mind. We're over." With that, Jane turns and walks away. Maria is left standing there in shock. My mouth drops open. I didn't think she could possibly be THAT cruel. Come to think of it, I'm not sure she knew that Fury and Hill were dating. Maybe it was just meant as a joke, and she didn't know any better. Still, I'll have to smooth it over. I summon up some magic and erase that memory in Hill's mind. After that, I determine that this has been going on for long enough, and I manually override the spell, returning everyone to their original bodies.

**Reviews and suggestions are welcome as usual, and I'd greatly appreciate it if you could take my poll :) It concerns a new story idea.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Takara410_****: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! :)**

**_Kaisha Shiori_****: Heh, she seems like one to hold and act on a grudge, so is want to stay on her good side. Thanks! Agreed, it would definitely suck! Thanks for the review :)**

**_Serialkiller13_****: Nah, magic is an amazing thing when it comes to smoothing things over. I did too, a little bit. Thanks for the review! :)**

**_TricksterOfPanem_****: I'm glad you thought so! Yes, I definitely ship them. Thanks for the review :)**

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for taking so long to update. I've had this written for a while, I just haven't had wifi to update. Thank you for sticking with me this long! Also, I'm beginning to run low on prank ideas, so any suggestions or pranks that you would like to see, please let me know in a review or a PM. Also, there is a poll on my page concerning a new story after this one. I'd appreciate it if you guys could take the time to let me know what you think. Anyways, long author's note, so I apologize. I love you all for being so patient with me!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Only in my dreams. **

Chapter Fourteen

Loki's P. o. V:

I wait about a week for the whole thing to blow over, before I begin thinking of some new pranks. Finally, I settle on doing another type of body swap: gender-bending. I find the incantation, and then begin chanting the spell, making sure that it will last a week, tops. When the spell finishes, I glance into the mirror. My raven hair is even longer, but my eyes are still the brilliant emerald that they were before. My features are still my own, yet a bit more feminine and delicate than before. I can feel the weight of my breasts on my chest. My clothes that I was wearing before the spell have become exceedingly baggy, so I quickly magic up some better fitting ones. When I am satisfied with my appearance, I exit my room, in search of everyone else.

Steve is down in the gym, hitting a punching bag. He is so absorbed in his workout that he doesn't notice the change in his body yet. His hair has grown out into a short bob, and he has shrunk by about a foot. Steve's blue eyes are wide and innocent, strangely fitting for the soldier. I smirk, satisfied with my efforts, before popping into Tony's lab to check in on him.

He is working on his suit, completely oblivious to my presence in the room. I knock on a table, causing him to look up. Surprisingly, he isn't angry when he sees me. "Loki! I'm liking your new look, and mine isn't half bad, either!" Tony has short cropped hair, and he is still wearing his shirt. It is a bit looser than before, excluding around the chest area, but it is apparent that Tony didn't lose too much of his height. I raise my eyebrow.

"I am surprised that you are not angry with me."

"Angry? Why would I be angry? I have BOOBS!" Tony exclaims happily, glancing fondly down at his prominent new additions. I roll my eyes, before making myself invisible and transporting into Clint's room.

He is admiring himself in the mirror, having not lost much of his height. His hair has been transformed into a long mane of blonde curls, and his face has rounded out into more of a heart shape. He also has become well endowed in the breast department. I sigh and transport out again. This isn't turning into the prank that I expected it to be.

This time, I appear in Bruce's room. His body has developed a curvy shape, and his hair now flows down to the small of his back. His eyes are studious and attentive, and he is still wearing his glasses. On his desk, there are plans for a new experiment he is attempting. I sigh as I realize that he hasn't really paid attention to the transformation either. I cross my fingers and transport into Thor's room.

Thor is glaring at himself in the mirror, demanding that the imposter leave his room. When he realizes there is nobody else in the room besides himself, he presses his hands to the glass and begins talking to the mirror. "Fair maiden, how did you come to be trapped in the confines of this piece of glass?" When he realizes that her lips are moving at the exact same time as his, a look of realization dawns on his face. "Loki," he growls. "Adopted brother or not, he has gone too far in transforming the mighty Thor into a maiden!" At this time, I take a moment to study Thor's new appearance. His hair is just touching the bottom of his shoulder blades, and it is slightly curly, as well as very thick. His eyes are hard, no doubt in his anger at me. Thor has surprisingly small breasts, but then again, he is a lot more petite now, even more so than Tony. Most of his muscle is gone, but it is apparent that he is still athletic, even in this form. Having seen enough, I teleport out, deciding to check in on Natasha. She is sitting on her bed, muttering Russian curses, no doubt planning her revenge on me. She has grown about six inches, and has put on a lot more muscle. She looks like Thor did before I gender-swapped him, minus the hair and eyes. Her hair is cropped close to her head, but it is still the fiery red that it was before her transformation. Her green eyes are hard and calculating, anger rolling off of her in waves. I send a little calming magic towards her, deciding that I don't want too hostile of a reaction. She relaxes instantly, looking over her body with appraising eyes. I decide that it is a good time to take my leave and to go check on Steve again.

He is sitting in his room, his head held in his hands. His cheeks are a bright red, and he refuses to look at himself. All of the mirrors and reflective surfaces are covered. I sigh and leave, a little depressed that my prank didn't go quite the way I planned. I go into the kitchen and begin making myself some food, waiting for the Avengers to come downstairs and confront me. I decide on a marshmallow and banana sandwich, something that I've never tried before, but it sounds good at the moment. My stomach cramps up painfully, and I quickly eat my food, hoping that it is just hunger pain. However, when the pain doesn't stop, I begin to worry. When I feel something warm and wet between my legs, I begin to panic, rushing to the bathroom. Upon inspection, I realize that my underwear are covered in blood. Suddenly, Tony's voice comes over the house speaker system. "Everyone downstairs, in the living room, in two minutes." There is a hustle of movement, so I quickly pull up my pants and head into the living room, fighting to keep a grimace of pain off of my face.

When everyone is gathered, including Natasha, Tony begins speaking. "Has anyone else been having terrible cramps?" All of the previously male Avengers nod an affirmative. Clint begins crying hysterically.

"My underwear is full of blood! I'm dying!" he sobs. Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Thor all look at him.

"You are experiencing blood rushing from your nether regions, accompanied by painful cramps as well?" Thor asks, looking totally confused. "Are we all undergoing the same thing?" Everyone nods. "This is reassuring. I was looking for the fiend who wounded me! What is this horrible thing?" Natasha busts out laughing.

"This, boys, is what us females call a period."

**LET THE MADNESS ENSUE! Reviews, suggestions, and prank ideas are always welcome. Please take the time to check out the poll on my page. Hopefully the next update will come faster than this one. **


	15. Chapter 15

**_Takara410_****: Believe me, I haven't! Thanks for the review!**

**_Emerald.H_****: Fresh blood! I'm really glad you enjoyed it :) Thanks for the review! :D**

**_Avengerscrazygal_****: I'm glad you liked it, and I'm glad you risked your sister's rage to review ;) Thanks for the review and the suggestions! I'll be sure to try and use them!**

**_Kaisha Shiori_****: I'm glad I made you feel better! :D I can picture her doing that too! XD No, it's not just you. I'm always craving a warm blanket then, too! Sorry, Loki, it's the truth! Thanks for the review! :D**

**_123petmaster_****: I'm glad you thought so! Thanks for the review! :)**

**_Serialkiller13_****: Heh, I hadn't even thought of doing that until you said something :) This could get *very* interesting ;) Thanks for the review! :D**

**_Sky's Breaker_****: Thanks for the review! :D**

**So, I hope this chapter is up to standard. I've been working on another story, so I've kinda put this one on the back burner for a little while. Hopefully you guys like it! Just a heads up, as with the body swap, I will refer to the Avengers by their previous gender, not as the one that they are in now. It just makes everything easier.**

**Disclaimer: Not now, not ever.**

Chapter Fifteen

Loki's P. o. V:

We all stare at Natasha, unable to believe the words that came out of her mouth. "This is a period?!" Clint demands. "Remind me to never tease you about it again!" Natasha smirks.

"Oh believe me, it gets worse." With that, she turns and walk out of the room, leaving us to try and figure out what to do next. I decide to take pity on everyone, so I magic up a bag of pads for everyone and give a quick explanation on how to use the items correctly. I knew that this could be a side effect of the spell, so I did a fair amount of research on the subject. I can tell by the terrified look in the rest of the male Avengers' eyes that they are completely unprepared to deal with this unexpected arrival. With a smirk, I head into the kitchen to begin making myself some food. I am not hungry, but the idea of food is appealing. I want a sandwich, but I am unsure as to what kind of a sandwich I want. I end up grabbing the peanut butter and a can of tuna. Natasha walks in and wrinkles her nose at my selections. "Really? Peanut butter and tuna?" I nod, feeling a bit defensive. "That's just downright disgusting. Suddenly, I burst into tears.

"It sounded good, okay?! Geez, why can't I do anything without being questioned?! Nobody loves meee!" I sob, grabbing my sandwich and running to my room. I slam the door shut and collapse on my bed, crying at how unfair life is.

Tony's P. o. V:

I flip on the TV after putting on a pad, annoyed at the foreign sensation between my legs. My insides cramp up again, making me wish that it was all over. After browsing through my considerable amount of movies, I finally decide on The Notebook. Steve joins me on the couch, followed by Clint, Bruce and Thor. We all stare at the television screen enraptured by the story unfolding. At one point, Clint comes back with a huge bowl of popcorn and several cans of whipped cream. As we watch the movie, he empties the cans of whipped cream over the popcorn and begins shoveling it into his mouth, as if he hasn't eaten in forever. I absently reach for a handful, but have my hand swatted away. I reach back again, attempting to snag a handful of the crunchy treat. Clint smacks my hand away again, a by more forcefully. I glare at him. "What the fuck, man?!" Clint glares at me and stares me down. A growling noise rises in my throat, and I scramble backwards. Bruce, Steve, and Thor shush us, their eyes glued to the screen.

"Quiet! This is beautiful!" I settle back against the couch, grumbling at the unfairness of it all. We all watch the movie in silence, when I feel Thor shaking next to me. Tears are coursing down his cheeks, and his body shakes with sobs.

"Why can't they just be together?" he cries. "They deserve to be togetherrr!" Soon, the rest of the couch is reduced to a sobbing mass of tears. Natasha walks into the room, takes one look at us, snickers, takes a picture, and then leaves. Anger rises in me at the sight, so I jump up off of the couch and chase after her, determined to make her delete the picture.

"Come back here!" I demand. Natasha takes off running, skillfully dodging me. I run awkwardly, trying to make sure that no blood slips past my pad and onto my underwear. At last, I stop chasing her, clutching at my stomach. Cramps rip through my lower abdomen, and I sit down on the ground and curl up in a ball, waiting for the pain to pass.

When it finally does, I manage to straighten up. When I try to readjust my shirt, a wave of sadness overcomes me. "I'm so faaat!" I sob. "Nobody will ever love me! Why doesn't anybody love meee?!" Natasha appears in the room, takes another picture, and leaves yet again. I curl up into a tight ball and cry until I have no tears left. I realize how hungry I am, so I order a pizza with cheese, pepperoni, and sardines. When I am informed that it will take them a half hour to have it delivered to the house, I begin yelling. "What do you mean that it'll be a half hour?! Do you know who I am? I'm Tony fucking Stark! Get that pizza here in the next fifteen minutes, or so help me, I will destroy your shitty excuse for a business!" I slam my finger down on the end button, satisfied that I got my message across.

After a few seconds, I manage to drag myself back into the living room, where the rest of the male Avengers are still stationed. Loki has come down sometime in my absence, and is watching the final scenes of the movie. His face is red and puffy, and his eyes are rimmed in red. A bunch of crumpled tissues are scattered around everyone. I plop down on the couch, shoving away some of the tissues. I watch the screen, completely mesmerized by the actors. We all watch in silence, waiting to see what will happen next in the movie.

When the movie finally comes to a close, everyone is reduced to tears yet again. "That movie was so sad!"

"But so beautiful!" Steve sniffs. We all share a moment of appreciation for the movie, when JARVIS alerts us of someone at the door. I check my watch, only to find that twenty minutes have passed since I called the pizza shop. I rush downstairs, yank open the door, snatch the pizza, and throw some money into the poor kid's face.

"You're lucky I'm even paying you!" You were five minutes late!" I snarl, slamming the door in the delivery boy's face. By now, the rest of the Avengers have gathered behind me. I turn to them sweetly, offering them the box. "Pizza, anyone?"

**So, I may have had too much fun writing this... Hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Reviews are much appreciated! :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Emerald.H_****: Heh, that would be awesome! Thanks for the review and suggestion!**

**_Serialkiller13_****: Dang right! Thanks for the review!**

**_Aidini999_****: Yay, fresh blood! :D I'll have to try that sometime! Thanks for the review and suggestion!**

**_Luminari Lilium_****: Nat had better shape up, then! ;) They are nowhere even CLOSE to normal! Ahh, good fun. Thanks for the review! Love the name change!**

**_TricksterOfPanem_****: Glad to hear it! Thanks for the review :)**

**_123petmaster_****: Indeed, he did! Thanks for the review :)**

**_Avengerscrazygal_****: That is, if you wish to live! Thanks for the review! :)**

**_Celestial Wolves_****: Amen to that! Thanks for the review :)**

**So, school started this week, and I'll be getting busy pretty quick here :/ I'll try to update at least once a week, probably on Mondays or Fridays, but it depends on how much homework I have a night. Sorry, guys :/**

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely nothing to do with the Avengers, Marvel, etcetera.**

Chapter Sixteen

Loki's P. o. V:

Tony brings the pizza into the kitchen, and we all dig in, grabbing a slice and heading out to the living room. Bruce hangs back, waiting his turn, but when he gets up to the box, there aren't any more slices of pizza left. His lower lip begins to tremble, and his eyes fill with tears. Two seconds later, he is reduced to a sobbing mess on the floor. "Nobody looovess meee!" he sobs pitifully. I watch him with a somewhat amused smirk on my face. The usually reserved scientist doesn't really show his emotions, unless he's angry.

"JARVIS, I really hope that you're recording all of this."

"Oh, believe me, sir, I am!" The AI says with perhaps too much enthusiasm. I just shake my head and go back to watching the scene develop on front of me. Bruce has stopped crying, and now his face is red and puffy. The watch that he wears to monitor his heart rate has started beeping, a warning for him to calm down. I involuntarily take a step back.

"Who took more than one piece? There were eight pieces, and there's only seven of us. Who. Took. An. Extra. Piece?" Bruce demands. Nobody confesses, and the beeping from the watch increases in tempo. "I'll ask this one more time. Who. Took. An. Extra. Piece?!" Thor averts his eyes ever so slightly and tries to hide the extra piece of pizza out of sight. However, Bruce sees the action. His skin starts to turn green, and he begins growing. However, after his change is complete, we all notice that something has changed. The Hulk is also a girl.

His hair is now longer, and it flows all the way down to the base of his spine. The green eyes are the same, but the eyelashes have gotten thicker, and there is just something feminine about them. His facial structure has changed as well, to become more angular, his cheekbones more pronounced. His lips are plumper as well, but perhaps the most disconcerting change is his body.

Normally, the Hulk only wears a pair of shredded purple pants, but the female Hulk also needs to wear a top. However, the spell didn't change the Hulk's clothing, and now, he is desperately trying to cover his voluminous breasts.

Tony is rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard that he has tears running down his face. Everyone else just stares at Bruce in shock, unable to look away from the bizarre scene.

Finally, Bruce manages to get control of himself, and he shrinks down to a smaller, more manageable size. I magic up some clothes for him, as well as a new box of pizza, just for him. I turn to Thor. "That wasn't very nice. You knew that everyone had to take only one piece in order for everyone to get one." Thor at least has the decency to look ashamed.

"I am truly sorry, Banner. I did not stop to consider my actions. Can you please forgive me?" Bruce considers his statement for a few minutes, before slowly nodding his head.

"I guess I could. I mean, we were all hungry and stressed out. It's over now, so let's just put it behind us, and enjoy our pizza, okay?" Everyone nods, and I magic up a box of pizza so that everyone can have their own. I get several grateful looks, before we all dig into our pizzas.

After we have finished eating, we all decide what we want to do. Now that our bellies are full of food, we are all in relatively good moods. After some debate, we decide to play a video game. Mario Kart is chosen, so I magic up enough controllers, and Tony hacks the game to allow us all to play at the same time, as well as with our own avatars instead of the usual characters. Since Tony is the one that fixed the game, he is allowed to choose the first course. To everyone's dismay, he chooses Rainbow Road. The startup screen appears, and we all grip our remotes tightly, waiting for the correct time to begins pushing the buttons. Soon, the race begins. Thor is left at the starting line in a cloud of smoke, having begun pressing his buttons too early. I am in third place, behind Tony, and surprisingly, Steve. Steve is riding a digital equivalent of his motorcycle, while Tony is flying in his suit.

Suddenly, Steve slams into Tony, throwing him off of the course. Tony swears at him, but Steve cannot be bothered to reply. I take second place behind Steve. I can see the placing bar at the side of the screen constantly changing, as the other members of our group fight for a better position. I am just about to pass Steve when Tony zips past me, knocking me to the edge of the path. I manage to stay on, but only just. Up ahead, I can see Steve and Tony battling for first. I chuckle when I see the blue shell flying over my head. Steve is currently in first, which means that he has been targeted by the spiny shell. Too late, he realizes, and he is flipped into the air, unfortunately too close to the edge. He falls off, allowing Tony and I to pass him, crossing the finish line side by side, tying for first. "Son of a bitch!" Steve exclaims. "Who the hell threw a fucking blue shell?!" he demands. Everyone stares at him, shocked at the words coming out of his mouth. "Well, who threw it?!" Natasha steps forward, a smirk on her face.

"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" In answer, Steve throws himself at her, tackling her to the ground. One by one, the rest of us join the struggle, until we are all one rolling mass on the floor. While we are grappling with each other, I decide to change us back to our regular genders, if only to prevent us from killing each other.

**I know, this chapter kinda sucks, and I am sorry for that. Hope I didn't scare you guys off! Anyways, reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Aidni999_****: I've definitely been short on time lately, so I try to write when I can. Unfortunately, that's usually late at night, when I'm really exhausted, so I try to get as much of a chapter done as I can. Sorry that it was rushed, but thanks for the review!**

**_Serialkiller13_****: I try. Personally, I didn't care much for that chapter, but I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks for the review!**

**_Emerald.H_****: Thanks! I know I do. Pretty sure that the only person that likes a blue shell is the person that threw it. Thanks for the review!**

**_Luminari Lilium_****: One Hundredth Review on this story goes to you! :D I've always thought that, as well! Guys will be guys, I guess. Thanks for the review!**

**_Super Shadow21_****: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!**

**So sorry for not updating Friday. I was insanely busy with homework and band, so your update is a little late. If I have time, which I probably won't, I'll attempt to get another chapter to you by Friday, to make up for not updating last week. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Chapter Seventeen

Loki's P. o. V:

Tony and I are in his room, sitting on his bed. "So, Reindeer Games, what kind of a prank do you want to pull next? I've been feeling a little left out when it comes to the prank planning." I frown.

"I am truly sorry. I would just get an idea in my head, and I'd act on it. I should have consulted with you first. For that, I am sorry." Tony waves away my apology.

"It's all good. Just make sure you warn me before you pull a prank so that I can at least expect it." I nod.

"Fair enough. Now, what kind of a prank would you like to pull this time?" Tony considers my statement before replying.

"I was thinking that maybe we could have everyone switch brains with each other, but with all the body swap and genderbending recently, I think that we should maybe wait on that one. How about we leak some of the Avengers' embarrassing secrets to the press?"

"I like it! Where did you get the idea?"

"I was watching The Talk, and every day, someone is revealing a secret about themselves. But if the rest of the Avengers don't know ahead of time, that makes it a prank, doesn't it?"

"Indeed, it does! Now, how are we going to go about finding out these embarrassing secrets?"

"Well, you've already proved yourself to be adept at potion making. What about slipping them all a truth potion and then asking them?" I consider the idea, before magicking up the appropriate potion.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

Three hours later, and we have both harvested a secret from each of the Avengers. I email the first one to the local news station and then sit back and wait. The news will be on in about a half hour, and I can't wait to see the headlines.

Tony gathers everyone up to eat dinner while watching the news. I can barely keep myself from grinning, knowing what is coming. Sure enough, the reporter starts out my introducing the story I sent in. "We has received a story from an anonymous viewer, asking that it be shown at the earliest possible time. Normally, that's not a problem, but wait until you see what we were sent." A picture takes the screen, and the headline at the bottom proclaims, "Captain America is a Twihard?" Sure enough, the screen displays Steve standing proudly next to his display of Twilight Barbies. "The email also said that a secret about each of the Avengers will be revealed each day, until everyone has told the world something. It is unknown how the picture was taken, or who is behind it. We will update you when we have more information." With that, our portion of the news ends, and the regular stories begin. I turn to Steve.

"So, who would have guessed?" Steve is bright red, trying to hide his face behind his hands.

"Okay, so I liked the movies! It's not that big of a deal!" I just shake my head.

"Steve, why couldn't you have fallen in love with a more manly vampire? Maybe we should start calling you Captain Sparkles now, or maybe Captain Cullen," I tease. Steve turns even redder, something that I didn't think was possible.

"What? I-I don't like Edward!" he gasps, looking horror stricken.

"Then who do you like?" Clint asks, voicing the question that all of us were thinking.

"Alice," Steve admits in a small voice. The entire room is silent for a second, before everyone bursts out laughing.

"It could have been worse! He could have said Bella!" Everyone looks horrified at the idea.

"Well, I suppose we can't judge him, considering that the rest of us haven't had our secrets revealed yet," muses Clint.

"I think we're all missing the point here. How did someone find out, and how did they get the picture? Steve looked willing enough in the picture, so it had to be someone that we all know and are familiar with. I wonder who that could be?" Natasha asks, looking pointedly at Tony and I. I refrain from speaking, not knowing how to phrase a sentence so that it points the blame away from us. There is a tense silence for a few seconds, before Tony speaks.

"So, is there anything else that you guys would like to tell us before the press reveals it to the world?" Everyone casts their eyes down, debating on whether or not to speak of. Finally, Bruce speaks in a quiet voice.

"I like to take cupcake-scented bubble baths," Bruce admits.

"I always thought the lab smelled nicer when you were in it!" Tony crows. Bruce looks embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, now you know why. Besides, some days, it's nice to just be able to relax in a nice smell." Everyone nods in agreement. "Besides, that can't be the worst thing. What's your big secret, Thor?"

"I discovered the wonderful Midgardian invention called the thong!" Thor booms cheerfully. Before anyone can react, Thor has pulled down his pants, revealing a red and gray thong. Everyone stares in horror, mouths hanging open. I am the first one to recover my voice.

"Thor, pull your pants back up!" I choke. Thor reluctantly pulls the clothing item back to its proper place.

"You do not enjoy the sight of my thong?" Thor asks, looking wounded. We all shake our heads vehemently. Clint steps forward, gripping the center of his shirt. When everyone's eyes are on him, he tears his shirt down the center, revealing his bare chest and a colorful tattoo.

"Tinkerbell, bitches!" he exclaims, puffing out his chest. Natasha glares at him.

"The only reason that you wouldn't take your shirt off was because you had a tattoo of a Disney character on your chest?! I thought it was because you had scars that you didn't want me to see!" Clint rolls his eyes.

"God, you would think I killed someone, by the way she's acting. Besides, before she judges me, what's her secret?" Clint challenges.

"I happen to have a collection of Beanie Boos. Nothing wrong with that," Natasha declares, silently challenging us to disagree.

"How many do you have?" Clint asks.

"As of this moment, my collection is at 369 Beanie Boos, and I have another one being specially made at this very moment." Everyone just looks at her, words not forming. "I'll have you know that all of them are incredibly tough," Natasha sniffs.

"Prove it," I challenge, eager to see what her idea of a tough Beanie Boo is. She pulls out a stuffed animal from the inside of her leather jacket. It is a Black Widow spider, but the large eyes on its head make it incredibly hard to be scared of. "That's your idea of a tough Beanie Boo? I ask incredulously. Natasha nods, before pressing in the middle of its back. Blades fly out of the tips of the eight legs, making the seemingly innocent Beanie Boo a weapon. Natasha casually twirls it around, daring us to comment further. When nobody does, she takes the stuffed animal and stalks out of the room. We all watch her leave in silence. Finally, Tony speaks.

"Why is it that every time we find something out about her, it always end up getting us threatened with sharp objects?!"

"Maybe it's because I don't like certain things found out," Natasha whispers from behind Tony, having reappeared while we were distracted. Tony shrieks and runs out of the room. Steve is the next to leave, followed by Bruce and Thor. Clint glances at us, before leaving the room as well. I glance nervously at the red-headed assassin. She strokes her Widow Beanie Boo menacingly, waiting for me to make the first move. I disappear, teleporting back up to my room. Once there, I secure the room with magic. I guess some secrets are better left undiscovered.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated! :D**


	18. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey guys! Just thought that I'd let you know that this story is coming to a close. Chapter 20 will be the last chapter, so that means that there's only two more chapters left! I'm sorry for all of you that were hoping for more, but I've discovered that humor really isn't my forte. After this story, I'll begin posting chapters for a new story that I've been working on. That one will be an Omegaverse story, if anyone is interested :) So sorry to disappoint you guys! Thanks for all of the support you've all given over the course of this story! Without you, the story wouldn't have made it past chapter 2. Anyways, just a heads up. I love you all!**


End file.
